Sookie Summoned
by Helloo Book
Summary: Bon Temps is in Sookie's past until she's suddenly forced to return. She's older, wiser and wary of the memories her home town holds. But even if she's determined to avoid further conflict, it seems Eric will do whatever it takes to to control her. A Sookie and Eric romance both sweet and dark.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all. A recent True Blood binge made me revisit and tidy up this story from a few years ago. It leverages characters, quotes and events from the series (often non-linear and out-of-context). My Sookie is a more grown up and less sunny, and a lot tension remains between her and Eric.

...

...

...

Bon Temps.

The sun was shining, the sky was blue.

My mood was the direct opposite.

Rescuing my brother from vampire incarceration had not been part of the plan for this hot summer's day, but here I was behind the wheel of his truck. On a mission. Or a fool's errand most likely.

My fingers strummed impatiently against the steering wheel as I braked, giving my name to the bland voice over the intercom. The electric gates opened slowly, the wait further testing my patience.

I drove into the Compton estate.

The veranda wrapped home sat amongst a landscape of manicured lawn and trees. An impeccably maintained mansion full of Southern charm. It had not always been this way, but now it was befitting a king.

I parked inelegantly along the carriage driveway. The beat up truck was totally out-of-place amongst the storybook façade and it gave me an odd sense of satisfaction.

The door opened before I approached the front door.

"Good afternoon. Miss Stackhouse?" An attractive strawberry blonde stepped outside, offering me a cool, polite smile. Despite the heat, she wore a tailored wool pantsuit, high heeled ankle boots and full makeup. I heard her thoughts as she assessed me.

How cute. So girly. _No competition._

"Hi there, I'm Sookie Stackhouse," I replied with a hint of the cheerful naiveté she expected. "I'm here to collect my brother, Jason."

"I'm Katerina Pellham, Chief of Staff," she said. "The King asked that I greet you upon arrival. Please come in."

I didn't need to hear her thoughts to know that Bill had anticipated my attempt to rescue Jason during daytime and that Katerina had been instructed to thwart this.

I entered the house. The last time I had been inside it had been rather rundown, but extensive remodelling and redecorating had since taken place. I tried to keep a straight face as I took in the gleaming wooden floorboards, expensive furniture and, of all things to happen upon in Bill's entrance hall, a zebra skin rug.

"Please have a seat, Miss Stackhouse."

I was ushered through to the living room. Katerina and I sat opposite each other on brown suede lounges.

She smiled that cool, polite smile again.

"Would you care for a refreshment, Miss Stackhouse?"

"No thank you." Her repeatedly use of 'Miss Stackhouse' grate on my nerves. And I was in no mood for sweet tea.

"I understand you used to live here in Bon Temps?" It was clear from Katerina's thoughts that she knew exactly where I used to live, as well as where I currently lived and other identifying details. She had done her research the night before.

Nothing had revealed my ability to hear people's thoughts nor my equally abnormal fairy heritage, but I was still bothered that Bill kept a file on me.

"That's right. I grew up here." I kept my answer short while still using that false cheerful tone.

I received another cool, polite smile.

Silence set in. It wasn't exactly awkward, but neither was it companionable. I had been raised to be friendly and gracious, but this was no occasion to get into the spirit of Southern hospitality.

In the end, I decided to just get to the point. I dropped the act.

"Look, Miss Pellham, you seem very professional. I assume you've been ordered to keep me here until it gets dark enough for Bill to rise?"

Katerina didn't flinch, but I watched her close enough to see the newly assessing look in her eyes. There was a pause while she considered how to respond.

"The King has advised he wishes to speak to you. Until then, Jason Stackhouse remains in custody."

"This is ridiculous," I retorted, my Southern belle in a sundress act slipping. "On what charge?"

Katerina leaned forward, meeting the sudden challenge in my tone. "Mr Stackhouse was high on V until only a short time ago. He's now sleeping. It's in his best interests to remain in custody until we can be certain that he's fully recovered from the incident."

Her matter of fact professionalism irritated me, but so did the allegation about Jason. Or _the incident_ as she put it.

"Where is he? I want to see him."

"Let me assure you, he's perfectly safe within this estate. There's only a few more hours until nightfall, then the King will discuss matters with you."

We stared at each other. To her credit her thoughts were generally professional, focused mainly on ensuring I didn't make a scene. She was telling the truth that Jason was okay. She thought he was an idiot.

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll wait to speak to Bill. After that, I'm leaving with my brother." To be honest, I hadn't really expected my 'rescue Jason during daytime' plan to work.

Katerina nodded. "I'm glad you're being reasonable, Miss Stackhouse." Then, as if she needed to cover all bases like any accountable Chief of Staff, she added, "But please note that only the King has the authority to release your brother."

Satisfied that we were on the same page, she left me to entertain myself in the living room. I didn't bother trying to wander around, her departing thought was an intention to make sure security kept an eye on me via the surveillance cameras.

After what seemed like a lifetime of flicking through some decorative coffee table books and playing with my phone, she returned. Three hours had passed and through the windows I saw that day had transitioned to early night.

Despite feigning calm, I was tightly wound and ready to confront Bill.

"Miss Stackhouse, please follow me. The King will see you now."

Katerina led me through the house to Bill's study, knocking on the closed door.

"Enter." I immediately recognised Bill's voice.

She opened the door and gestured for me to enter. She didn't follow me inside, closing the door instead.

The study was furnished as grandly as the rest of the house in neutral shades of primarily charcoal and black. Behind a large desk with curved metal legs sat Bill Compton. Vampire of nearly 200 years. King of Louisiana. My former boyfriend.

Dark hair, blue eyes, tellingly pale. He was dressed like a king in a dark business suit and tie. But he had never been a t-shirt and shorts type of guy.

"Good evening, Sookie." He rose and walked around the desk to greet me.

I wasn't sure what to do. Given both circumstances and our history it seemed neither appropriate to greet each other warmly nor immediately clash figurative swords. For Jason's sake, I needed to keep a businesslike composure.

We ended up simply eyeing each other.

"I've come for Jason," I eventually said, ignoring Bill's motion for me to sit. He returned to his position behind the desk.

"I see there will be no pleasantries between us," he grimaced. "Sookie, I am not sure you understand the gravity of the situation."

"I received your detailed phone message and immediately flew out from Dallas. I understand the situation enough to come all the way over here."

The grimace deepened, stark against the clean cut lines of his face. He seemed to have become even graver than before.

"Sookie, your brother was caught not only high on V, but also with a significant stockpile of the blood. It is my responsibility to ensure that V dealing does not happen in my kingdom. I cannot let Jason go without thorough questioning – and he's currently indisposed."

"Then why imply that I could just come and collect him today?!" After a day of travel and then waiting around, my frustration got the best of me. So much for the businesslike composure.

"I called you out of courtesy. I thought you should know the trouble Jason has got himself into since you left Bon Temps." When Bill smiled at me, cool and polite, I realised where Katerina had picked up the habit.

"And what exactly does 'thorough questioning' involve?" I asked.

"Nothing sinister, Sookie. I just want answers. Your brother's not smart enough to be the brains behind any elaborate V operation."

"Where in this damn house is he?!" It was rare times like this that I wouldn't have minded being able to hear the thoughts of vampires.

"I assure you he's safe and unhurt," Bill said, reminding me of Katerina's bland assurances. "He appears to have some self-inflicted bruises sustained during his V trip, but it otherwise as… Jason Stackhouse as ever." He took an iPad from his desk and angled it towards me. On the screen, showing real time surveillance camera footage, I made out my brother's sleeping form, covered by a blanket.

"I want to see him."

Bill shook his head.

"It's no use. He was given a sedative to assist him in peacefully sobering up. He's fast asleep and will be until well into tomorrow. Come back then, Sookie. You can do nothing for him right now."

I was angry at how Bill deflected me while playing the forever sensible vampire. He had always been like this, but now, as king, he seemed more patronising rather than merely old world traditional.

I wanted to stamp my feet, chuck one of his marble paperweights at his head or even run through the house to find out wherever Jason was, but I knew I was essentially powerless.

Gritting my teeth, I exhaled.

"I'll be back first thing tomorrow. Jason better be conscious and unharmed."

He inclined his head although it was non-committal, an automatic well-mannered acknowledgement that I had spoken rather than any agreement.

"Come after nightfall. The interrogation will be conducted in my presence. Should you wish to, you may also attend. Maybe you can read your brother's mind and get some answers."

I hoped my glare was withering enough to let Bill know that there was no way I would be helping him interrogate Jason.

His back straightened.

"Good evening, Sookie," he said tersely. Another head incline.

I left the study.

I exited the house without seeing Katerina although I'm sure she was around somewhere. The obnoxious engine roar of Jason's truck was loud enough to give me some sort of petty satisfaction as I gunned it out of the Compton estate.

The truck sped down the deserted Bon Temps road. I rarely drove anymore so should have been more careful, especially in a vehicle I wasn't used to, but frustration consumed me.

I felt helpless, a feeling I had experienced often in the past, in Bon Temps, in my interactions with vampires. That's why Dallas life was so pleasantly mundane.

I blinked away the threat of tears and tried to collect my thoughts, blocking any further thought of the past. I wasn't that Sookie anymore. I was strong and I was in control. I just needed to get through the night. I would return to the Compton estate in the morning and somehow ensure Jason was released. I was still strategising as I caught sight of something in the distance.

It was a tall figure. A person in the middle of the road.

At first I thought the darkness was playing tricks on my eyes or maybe I was hallucinating after such a crap day.

But as I drew closer, it was clear there really was some fool standing there. Sure this was no busy city highway, but the figure was stationary, as if deliberately placed.

I beeped the horn several times.

The figure did not budge.

When it became apparent that I was rapidly at risk of an accident, I sunk my foot on the brake. The truck, beloved by my brother, but irregularly serviced, was slow to respond.

I actually forgot about Jason as I realised the truck was not going to stop in time. I was going to hit someone. The brake wouldn't go down any further.

My eyes closed in horror.

I screamed.

The sickening impact of collision I anticipated did not occur.

Instead, I heard an dull, contained thud.

My eyes flew open in shock.

The figure had hit the truck, rather than the truck hitting the figure. Two long, muscular arms braced against the hood, neatly indenting the bodywork. Inhumane strength had brought the truck to a tidy halt. Dread snaked up my spine, combining with adrenalin.

I followed the line of those arms. The figure leaned casually against the truck, blonde head bowed.

A new fear overtook me. New horror. Worse than any accident.

I exhaled the breath held post-scream.

The blonde head slowly rose, revealing the lean, handsome face I remembered all too well. Revealing _him_.

Blue eyes. Chiselled cheekbones. A masculine jaw held at an arrogant angle while the corner of his mouth lifted into a sneer.

" _You_."

Eric Northman's fangs unsheathed.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared through the windshield. _At him._

Part of my brain disbelieved it was Eric, the other part – the one I was less willing to pay attention to – had sort of expected him to turn up.

But of course. We still shared a blood bond.

I assumed he'd been alerted to my presence in Louisiana as well as my haphazard emotions. There was a time when his supernatural tracking ability had made me feel safe, wanted. Now it was just another challenge I had to overcome amongst all the other issues I had with the Viking vamp.

He straightened, shoulders rolling languorously as if stopping a moving vehicle was no big deal. I watched dumbfounded as he moved from the front of the truck to my side, assessing me through the open window.

"Sookie Stackhouse," he mused, his voice low, enigmatic, _silken_. His fangs retracted neatly. "It has been a while."

He wore a singlet and slim fit jeans, both black and clinging to his tall, broad shouldered frame. Moonlight illuminated his blonde hair and pale skin, casting sinuous shadows along his muscular arms.

He was gorgeous. Okay, _insanely gorgeous_.

I remembered I loathed him.

"You idiot!" I exclaimed, bristling from the shock. "I could have hit you! You might already be dead, but you could have injured me!" My voice sounded high-pitched and foreign. I preferred to attribute my frazzled nerves to the anticlimax of the non-collision rather than Eric Northman's presence.

He dusted off his hands, as if halting a moving vehicle in the middle of the road was no big deal.

"Spare me the hysteria. There was no chance of harm to either of us."

He reached into the truck and shifted the gearstick to park. In a movement faster than my eyes could track, he snatched the keys out of the ignition, unclasped my seatbelt and opened the door.

His hand grasped my shoulder and I was pulled from the truck.

"Eric! What are you doing?!" I stumbled, unbalanced, onto the road. The fear, the adrenalin was still there, but it was being replaced by anger. A fight or flight response where the former was the only option because he was too powerful to run from.

His hand grasped my shoulder once more, this time to steady to me.

I shook him off.

"Eric, I am _not_ in the mood."

I moved to get back in the car, but he shot in front of me with vampire speed.

"That's no way to treat an old friend, Sookie."

"Don't get cute with me, Eric. Just don't." It had already been one hell of a day _and_ night. Encountering Eric in the middle of the road was the last straw. The control I thought I had was slipping. Where Bill Compton was predicable, Eric Northman was not. He was much older than Bill, having been turned over one thousand years ago. He was the Vampire Sheriff of Area 5. And another former boyfriend.

Jeez. Two bizarre reunions with ex-boyfriends in under an hour and I had not even rescued Jason.

Louisiana hated me.

"You look… very Sookie Stackhouse." He circled me like a predator, eyeing my figure with interest. I knew what he meant. The pale blue sundress, matching gingham headband and ballet flats were a blast from the past. The _old_ Sookie Stackhouse. I'd worn the outfit in the hope the 'sweet Southern belle' look would help me rescue Jason. Now it just made me vulnerable.

"I've got to go." I couldn't get caught up in memory lane. It was too intense. Focusing on my brother and then getting out of here was the only way forward.

Eric ignored me, refusing to move out of my way.

"So Sookie, what brings you back to Bon Temps on this balmy summer night?"

"Really, Eric?" I sighed. He was not one for idle chitchat and we both knew it.

He merely smirked, standing there, as if waiting for something.

"Just go, Eric," I said, waving my hands to ward him off. "I don't have time for your games."

"Games?" A blonde brow rose. "What sort of games?"

He could do this for eternity, toying with his prey. So I tried another tactic.

"Jason has been taken prisoner by Bill." It was the truth and my matter-of-fact tone told him as much. If anything, I thought Eric might know more information than Bill or his Chief of Staff were willing to divulge.

"And you've come back to save him?" he guessed.

I nodded impatiently.

"I want him out of wherever Bill's keeping him. I'll be at Bill's tomorrow. What do you know about this? Is there anything you could do to help?"

The blonde brow rose again.

"You want my help?"

"If it will speed things along," I begrudgingly conceded, swallowing my pride. "Maybe if you told Bill that Jason was no threat, he wouldn't believe there is some crazy V conspiracy going on."

Another smirk.

"You don't believe there's a V operation occurring in this quaint little town of yours? Bill may be king, but I am still sheriff to this area, Sookie. Who do you think caught your brother?"

"You caught Jason?!" I should have known. He was unperturbed by my agitation, if seemingly amused.

"I make it my business to be informed about anything to do with illegal vampire blood," he replied smoothly. "Including those who use it. I apprehended your brother and gave him over to Bill's custody last night."

"Apprehended him? Jason may be dumb, but he's harmless!" Was it dumb of me to think that, in light of our history, Eric might have given me and, by association, my brother a break?

On second thoughts, perhaps it was. But he _owed_ me.

"It suited me to have Bill take your brother." He admitted. His hand reached out and examined a lock of my hair, tossing it over my shoulder. The arrogance of the gesture was not lost on me. I swot him away.

"What do you mean?"

His smile was small, but appeared both cruel and seductive. His voice was deceptively light in contrast. "Now that Bill has a Stackhouse, it could be that I will get back my very own."

I flinched, steeling myself against him.

"We've been over this, Eric. I have no interest whatsoever in being your puppet." I placed my hands upon my hips and tried to stare him down. Or up. In ballet flats, I barely reached his shoulder.

His eyes were shadowed in the night, but they returned my stare unblinkingly.

"We shall see."

"This is a passing visit," I warned, all too aware of his ruthlessness. "I have a job back home that needs me the day after tomorrow. Once Jason is released, I'm out of here."

He stepped closer. I arched my back to preserve my personal space, but didn't give him the satisfaction of backing away.

"Home?" he echoed. "Your home is here."

"Shut it, Eric," I warned. I crossed my arms, now defensive.

"You still smell like wheat, honey and sunlight," he murmured.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure you can get that in a cereal."

But he was not easily dissuaded.

"Did you miss me, Sookie?"

"Pfft."

The unintelligible sound must have been interpreted as dismissive. My head flung backwards as he suddenly seized me, one hand threading through my hair to still me at the nape of my neck.

"We share enough of a blood bond for me to know the truth," he said. His voice shifted to an intimate, even silkier tone that was almost glamour-worthy. He was utterly shameless.

The hand slid down my back. The caress was cool and self-assured against my bare skin. The other hand slid over my hip. I shivered, my heart pounding in my chest which I imagined he could hear all too well.

"Sookie."

My name was seductive upon his lips. I couldn't deny my physical attraction to Eric. The blood bond alone meant that he affected me much more than Bill. Pressed against him, even after everything, my body was on edge. I couldn't hear his thoughts, but I felt his intent. He wanted blood, sex and chaos in the middle of the road.

I came to my senses. It would be pure self-indulgence to give in. No, it self sabotage. _Self-destruction_.

"Eric. Let. Me. Go."

We stared at each other.

His hands fell away.

To my bewilderment, his head tipped backwards in quiet, mocking laughter. Perfect white teeth with the hint of fang flashed in the darkness.

His expression eventually returned to mocking solemnity.

"You know I felt your presence here. However it appears you do not require my roadside service."

"I don't," I confirmed. "I never will. Go back to Shreveport." I gave him a wide berth and walked back to the truck. He watched as I climbed into the driver's seat, closed the door and firmly secured my seatbelt.

"Drive safe, Sookie Stackhouse."

"Whatever. Bye Eric."

I went to turn on the engine, but realised he still had the keys.

He dangled them at me with the elegant flick of his wrist.

"Just hand them over."

I held an open palm out the window.

"What time shall I meet you at King Bill's to put in the good word?" he asked conversationally, giving me the keys.

I shot him an exasperated look.

"Just forget it, Eric. I can deal with this on my own."

He didn't respond, but nodded mockingly at me as I started up the engine.

I drove away and left him standing there. When I glanced back at the road from the rear view mirror a moment later, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for the review, favourites and follows (it's a strange feeling knowing your writing is 'out there')! I really appreciate the motivation you give me by taking the time to read my stuff!

…

…

…

A quick inspection of the pigsty called Jason's house was enough to make me drive on to Gran's. I called it that because it was easier than letting it be _my_ house. I'd left that life behind.

Upon arrival I was surprised by how well maintained the property was. I hadn't really expected anything from Jason when I'd asked him to keep an eye on the house, but even at nighttime the exterior appeared tidy and the inside was fresh and not dusty at all.

I slept fitfully of course and got up too early the next morning because I couldn't just lie there when things needed to be resolved.

I returned in the truck to the Compton estate.

Katerina Pellham met me again at the door. Her thoughts revealed she'd expected me to arrive well before nightfall like Bill wanted. She actually gave me a bit of begrudging credit for doing so.

Once inside the house, I refused to be put in the living room.

"I want to see Jason," I told her.

"He's awake now," she said, unruffled. "I'll take you to him."

I was led through a series of modern hallways all subject to security clearance and code entering.

"Who has a built-in prison in their home," I muttered. This wasn't a mansion it was a fortress.

"The King has equipped his residence to a standard that reflects his responsibilities," Katerina said. She sounded rather proud.

Jason was being held in one of many cell-like rooms. When Katerina unlocked the door, he was lying upon a cot bed.

He sat up hastily.

"Sookie?!"

"I'll leave you two to it," Katerina said. She closed the door upon us. With a sinking feeling I heard the click of the lock.

"Oh, fuck, Sookie," Jason bemoaned, falling back onto the cot. "I've done it this time, haven't I?"

"Get up, Jason!" I hissed, aware that the surveillance cameras would be listening in.

"It wasn't my V, I swear, Sook," he said. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes that I was immune to by now.

"So whose was it, Jason?" I sighed. I gave up trying to censor the conversation. Subtlety was not his thing.

"I took the fall for Amy. Sure, I had a bit of V last night, but it was her stash, not mine." He ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"I thought you broke up with Amy ages ago!"

I knew he was talking about Amy Burley, a girl he'd previously dated casually. Meaning they had a lot of sex.

He looked at me sheepishly.

"Well, yeah. But we somehow ended up back together last night." I watched the memory play out across his face. Dumb happiness to glum realisation that he'd ended up in vampire custody.

"I thought Amy went back to college?"

"Um...she kind of took your job at Merlotte's when you went to Dallas." Jason looked further discomforted.

I sighed. It was going to be another one of those days.

We spent the day locked in the room waiting for Bill to rise. I picked half-heartedly at the meals a guard served us for breakfast and lunch. Despite being a prisoner, Jason ate with ridiculous enthusiasm.

Finally, when I'd reached breaking point and Jason had taken to doing sit ups, the door opened.

"The King has risen," Katerina said. "Please follow me."

Outside of the room, four armed guards awaited. They were human, but it was absolute overkill. I listened to their thoughts and found out their presence was mainly to intimidate Jason. Katerina led the way back into the living room.

Bill sat upon one of the lounges. Another dark suit, combed hair. A bottle of Tru Blood and a crystal tumbler sat on coasters on the coffee table in front of him.

"Sookie," he said, actually smiling at me. "I am glad you're here. I thought it would be better if we conducted this in more comfortable surrounds."

"How gentlemanly," I snapped sarcastically. "We've been locked up in that prison cell for the entire day."

He frowned.

"You chose to be with your brother. He required a secure room."

"My king, shall we begin?" Katerina cut in. Her tone was somewhat curt. I realised it was because she was secretly sleeping with Bill. She knew I was his ex-girlfriend and didn't like watching us interact with each other. Her thoughts were along the lines of: _Let's get this done and get her gone._

Bill and I were silent as Jason recounted meeting up with Amy, doing V, having sex, and being caught later that night by Eric with Amy nowhere to be found.

He was telling the truth. Katerina wasn't satisfied with Jason's lack of attention to detail. She kept repeating questions in different ways in the hope of catching him in a lie. I hoped Bill remembered that Jason was not sophisticated enough to make up a false story.

It was taking a long time. Jason's nervousness was building, he kept tripping over his words. I heard him wonder if he should just make up some extra stuff to get them off his back. Oh lord.

There was a single sharp shrill of the doorbell. Katerina paused in her note taking to look at Bill. He nodded at her, who in turn nodded at one of the guards. The guard talked into his headpiece for the door to be opened.

I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or dismayed when Eric strolled into the room. He wore a charcoal grey sports jacket and matching pants cut perfectly to his body. The black t-shirt underneath had an obnoxiously low V-neck.

"This is quite a party," he drawled, the vampire in Tom Ford surveying us all. He looked at me last, blue eyes slowly travelling from head to toe even though a single glance would have been sufficient.

"Eric? What are you doing here?" Bill seemed taken aback.

Eric's half-smile was mocking.

"Sookie didn't tell you I was coming? She asked me to stop by."

I didn't bother to refute the over-exaggeration. He was clearly trying to bait me and I wouldn't allow myself to be.

"No, I wasn't aware of this," Bill said gruffly. He and Eric had never been that friendly due to a number of factors. Their personalities were not complementary let alone their complex history.

Things hadn't changed and probably never would.

"Surely it's appropriate I'm here," Eric continued. "I also caught Jason Stackhouse in the act, remember?"

Jason's wince was confirmation enough.

"Jason is adamant he has no knowledge about a vampire blood operation in the area," Bill said, summarising Jason's ramblings. "He claims it was not his V."

"I swear it!" Jason squirmed. "Just like when you caught me, I told you it wasn't mine! I only had a tiny vial. I don't know where the hell all that other stuff came from!"

Eric pinned my brother with a long, hard stare before turning back to Bill.

"Why don't we have a private chat, old sport?" He inclined his head towards Bill's study and they exchanged a look I couldn't interpret.

"Watch them," Bill said to Katerina and the guards hovering about the room. Seeing my outraged reacted, he corrected himself with a sigh. "I mean, watch _him_."

Jason slumped forlornly.

Bill and Eric left the room. In the moment before turning the corner, Eric caught my eye and held it steadily.

I hoped he knew what he was doing. I prayed it wasn't throwing Jason or me under the bus.

The rest of us were silent as we waited for them to return. Katerina stood, arms crossed and agitated while the guards loosely trained their guns upon Jason and, to a lesser extent, me.

I listened to the thoughts about the room. Nothing was really out of the ordinary despite the circumstances. All of us were varying degrees of tired and wanted to go home. Jason's thoughts were a mishmash of desperate prayers and weighing up whether flirting with Katerina would get him anywhere. Typical.

Bill and Eric returned after what seemed like the longest fifteen minutes ever. Bill looked sombre and Eric looked suspiciously upbeat. My spine snapped straight, on high alert for whatever happened next.

Bill cleared his throat.

"You may leave, Sookie," he announced. He glanced at Jason who was fidgeting nervously and cleared his throat a second time.

"You may leave with your brother."

The guards lowered their guns.

Katerina's mouth opened with surprise before professionalism snapped it back shut. She was wondering what on earth had happened in the office. I wondered too, but didn't want to question any decision that meant Jason was being released.

I heard his mental whoops of joy.

I had to get him out of here before he did something else stupid enough to land him back in vampire custody.

Avoiding the guards, I hurried Jason out of the house.

"I'll drive," I said, making him get into the passenger seat of the truck.

I was about to slide into the driver's seat when a hand caught my wrist. I knew it was Eric before I looked up. The sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach was enough warning.

"You owe me, Sookie," he said. To his credit, he refrained from smugness. His handsome face merely looked...serious.

I could have dealt with a smirk better.

"What do you mean?" I replied, trying to keep my voice light hearted and unconcerned.

"Did you really think you could just walk out of here with your brother?" He didn't let go of my wrist. Instead, his thumb smoothed over the skin, seeking my pulse, as only a vampire could find alluring.

"What exactly do you want, Eric?" I asked, yanking away my arm.

His grin was dazzling, _wicked_ in the worst way.

"Why don't you take your brother home, Sookie. I'll speak to you tomorrow." With fake courtesy, he opened the door to the truck and ushered me inside.

"I'll be in Dallas tomorrow, in case you have forgotten." I got into the truck and tried to close the door, but he stopped me.

"Cancel those plans. We're having dinner tomorrow night."

"Dinner?" I frowned. "No, we're not. I'm going back to Dallas, Eric. I'm done here." I tossed a pointed glance at Jason, who now lolled in the passenger seat, thinking about food.

Eric shrugged elegantly.

"So you were able to rescue your brother. With my help. As you asked me to. You're in my debt, Sookie Stackhouse."

He looked down at me with intense blue eyes. Ones I used to willingly drown in. Now I stubbornly looked away.

"While I am grateful for anything you may have done back there, let's just leave it at that." My matter-of-factness didn't seem to work though. He leaned into the truck.

"If you want your idiot brother to remain safe and sound, I suggest you be waiting outside your house, in one of those pretty dresses of yours, at 8 tomorrow night."

He straightened, closed the door of the truck and hit the bonnet lightly, as if signalling his permission for me to leave.

"You're being a bully, Eric," I warned, the sinking feeling still there.

He arched a blonde brow.

"Until tomorrow, Sookie."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I picked up some groceries and felt sorry enough for Jason to cook him breakfast.

"You staying now, Sook?" He glanced around Gran's house. "I didn't think you'd come back here. You know, the whole 'I'm never coming back' speech you gave me and all."

I rolled my eyes and piled more scrambled eggs and bacon onto his plate. "No, I'm going back to Dallas as soon as possible."

"Oh, okay." He went back to eating, easily satisfied.

After breakfast, he left in the truck to go to his house, promising to come back when I need a lift.

I needed a lift if I went to the airport as planned. Instead I found myself on the phone, making a last minute excuse to my boss about why I wouldn't be able to make my shifts for the next two days. Then I called Jason and asked to spend the day at his house. Gran's was too clean to do anything further. Doing Jason's laundry while he sprawled on the couch drinking 'recovery beer' was not at all what I'd call fun, but at least it kept my mind from wandering. It was the third day in a row that I'd waited around for a vampire.

Jason dropped me back at Gran's house just as the sun was setting.

"What are you doing to yourself, Sook?" he asked with more solemn clarity than I believed possible. Jason rarely filled his 'protective big brother' role so it meant something was really wrong if even he was picking up on it.

"It's just dinner," I lied, playing it down.

"With Eric Northman," he shuddered.

Once Jason had gone, I got ready, which meant I stood under the shower for far too long pulling my thoughts together. I wanted to rationalise that going to dinner with Eric was just to ensure Jason's safety, but our lingering blood bond, not to mention our history, meant there would always be more.

I put on the last dress that had been hurriedly packed in my overnight bag - a fitted halter-neck style with a skirt that fell to my knees. The lavender cotton was more suited to daywear, but it fit the 'pretty sundress' brief perfectly. Neither my black sandals nor my blue ballet flats matched, but this wasn't the time to sweat the fashion details. I went with the sandals because they had a small heel and every inch counted when up against a Viking vampire. I blow-dried my blonde hair and put on some makeup.

When I looked at myself in the mirror I was struck by how _Sookie Stackhouse_ I really did look. I told myself this was the last time, ignoring the little voice that reminded me I'd said this before.

At 8 o'clock, the sleek red sports car pulled up in front of the house.

I'd been waiting and dashed outside before any tense front door greetings occurred. Eric did not have an invitation to the house.

It had been rescinded _back then_.

Vampire speed meant he still reached me before I stepped off the porch. I came to an abrupt standstill in order to avoid crashing into his chest.

"Hello Sookie."

He stood with his hands held behind his back, towering over me. He wore a typical Eric outfit. Black cashmere sweater. Black jeans. Pale blonde hair smoothed away from his temples. His gorgeousness made me wary.

"Hi." My short reply was more like a _heh_. I gave him a look that told him not to mess with me.

We walked over to the car. In the negligible distance, his hand unnecessarily guided me by the elbow. When I tried to pull away, his grip tightened.

"Some date this is already turning out to be," I scowled.

"A date?" His smile was genuine, but sly. "I thought this was merely you beginning to repay your debt. Would you like it to be a date, Sookie?"

"This is the total repayment of any so-called debt," I corrected, acknowledging only the words that suited me.

He opened the passenger door of the car. Begrudgingly I slid into the seat, not buying into any courtesy that came from him.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked after a few minutes of driving. I was fine with silence however curiosity, or perhaps caution, compelled me to speak.

"Where do you hope I am taking you?" he replied.

I wrinkled my nose. "It better not be Fangtasia."

His eyes moved sideways from the road to my face.

"Doesn't Fangtasia hold sweet memories for you, Sookie?"

I bristled, struck by sudden bittersweet memories.

"No."

Despite the high speed we were travelling at and other cars on the road, it was a long time before he looked away from me.

He took me to Shreveport, to a restaurant I'd never been to. It was candlelit and expensive, with customers both human and vampire. We, or at least Eric, attracted many stares as the maitre'd ushered us towards a table at the back. I assumed the vampires recognised him as their sheriff, while the thoughts of the humans were simply admiring.

Our waiter had been informed Eric was a VIP. He was eager to please and hoped for a big tip. He greeted us with a hovering effusiveness that grated on my nerves.

Eric ordered a Tru Blood although I knew it to be a token gesture as he hated the synthetic stuff. I skimmed the menu and purposefully ordered the most expensive starter and entrée, as well as an outrageously expensive bottle of wine. Even if this wasn't a date, I had no intention of paying.

He didn't comment. In fact, he seemed amused.

Our drinks arrived quickly. I waved away the waiter's attempt at a pointless tasting and gestured for my glass to be filled right up. I could have quickly finished off the entire glass, but restrained myself to a gulp. There was a fine line between Dutch courage and drunkenness. I needed to keep my wits about me.

"You've made the right choice to stay in Louisiana, Sookie," he said once the waiter disappeared.

I took another gulp before setting down my glass to frown at him. "I may have shown up tonight, but I'm still leaving tomorrow."

"You're staying," he reinforced smoothly. "You need to uphold your end of the deal we made with Bill Compton."

"We?" I balked. "What are you talking about? You had no right to involve me in any deal you made with Bill."

"Good King Bill may be under the impression that you're my human once more." This was delivered with an unapologetic smirk. I must have reacted with horror, but he continued unfazed.

"Jason is a free man – let's call it bail - while you help me find out who's behind the V operation. Here in Louisiana. For as long as it takes."

I stared at him, all too aware that my hands had started to shake. I shoved them into my lap.

"I have a job in Dallas, Eric. A new life."

We both spoke quietly, but I lacked the cool superiority he pulled off so well. In my case, I controlled my voice because the alternative would have seen me rant in public.

He leaned forward across the table. A subtler lunge from a predator going in for the kill.

"If I had not made such a deal with Bill, your brother would still be languishing in his cell. In my area, I know Jason Stackhouse well as a buyer and user of vampire blood. And that's a very grave offence."

"Oh, leave Jason out of this!" I hissed. "You're just using him to work this situation to your advantage!"

His blue eyes narrowed. Ice cold.

"Your brother remains a person of interest. If you return to Dallas, I will see that Jason is accommodated in the basement of Fangtasia while _he_ assists my investigation."

There had been a time when I thought his threats meant the end of the world. I'd since learned to take each one as they came. This one was typically ruthless, but now my temper came before fear.

"Blackmail? So what, in order for you to leave Jason alone, I'm supposed to just drop everything and be your little detective partner?"

"Employee," he corrected. "Or more, of course."

"That will never happen," I shot back. "I'm no longer yours, despite what anything you may have tricked Bill into thinking. When I left you, I meant it, Eric. I meant _everything_ I said."

Our back and forth was interrupted by the waiter who arrived with my starter. Time out. I aggressively speared at the grilled lobster salad with my fork.

Eric on the other hand reclined languorously in his chair. He took a sip of Tru Blood straight from the bottle, surveying the label with a small grimace. I leaned over my plate, pretending to eat but tasting nothing. I felt him watching me closely.

I shoved away the food and met his gaze.

"You know this isn't going to work, Eric," I said with a sigh. His blue eyes suddenly darkened, ice melting to glittering heat. Bittersweet memories threatened to take hold of me again.

"Relax, Sookie," he eventually murmured. "Everything will go to plan."

"Yeah, your plan or mine?" I muttered, feeling very tired.

He didn't answer, but I didn't need him to. I knew which plan he meant.

 _His._


	5. Chapter 5

I returned home.

Home being Dallas. Specifically a neat, single storey, four bedroom ranch home in the suburbs. The quiet, respectable neighbourhood was perfectly bland. Just what I needed. No drama.

The front door swung open as the taxi pulled up in the driveway. Alcide, in one of his well-worn check shirts and blue jeans, stepped onto the porch. It was early in the afternoon, I'd timed my arrival in the hope he'd be at work.

He sipped a mug of coffee, but I doubted I could rely on this casual behaviour. I felt like he'd busted me and I prepared myself for the lecture.

"Hey Alcide," I greeted, telling myself to also 'act normal' as I approached him. This was after I'd lingered in the taxi paying the driver and retrieving my bag, hoping he'd go back inside.

"Hey there yourself, Sookie," he replied. Then: "Where have you been?"

The concern in his deep voice ate at my conscience. My own voice sounded defensive. "You know I had to go away at short notice."

"You mean that scribble on the Post-It you left on the fridge?" he frowned. "It told me nothing."

Well, it had said: _Gone to see Jason_.

He'd tried to call a couple of times (I hadn't answered) and my reply to his text had been equally vague: _I'm good just helping my brother. Be back soon._

He continued, "If I hadn't heard from you today, I was going to report you missing."

"I'm so sorry, Alcide," I cringed. "I was in a rush when I left and when I got there, I was really busy."

He scrutinised me. I could hear his thoughts. He had been, and still was, worried about me. He feared the worst. His dark eyes scanned me for any visible injuries, including vampire bites.

"Be honest, where exactly have you been?"

I managed a small, lame smile-cringe.

"Bon Temps..."

He grimaced, frown lines creasing his brow. "Damn it, Sookie. What did Jason get you caught up in? I swear your brother's the world's greatest screw-up."

"Jason did some V and it got out of hand," I sighed. "He needed my help."

Alcide's grimace deepened. "I bet. Do you need my help?"

I hesitated, clutching my overnight bag to my stomach like armour. Alcide Herveaux was a werewolf of the tall, dark and ruggedly handsome kind. I'm sure most girls would have loved to be recused by him. Only in my case, he'd been there, done that already.

I'd lived in his house as his housemate since moving to Dallas. He made a good living as the owner of a small construction company and was a generous landlord, imposing a token amount of rent that I knew was only to make me feel like I was contributing. And he was my best friend. He'd been there for me when the going got tough. _Literally._

"I'm fine, Alcide," I said. "Jason should be fine too – if anything I hope this has taught him a lesson. He needs to get this act together, but he's my brother."

"You're too good to him, Sookie. Anyway, I'm glad you're back safe.

"Well, actually, I'm just here to work a few things out… so I can go back there for bit longer."

"What? You're kidding me." Alcide huffed, an unimpressed, animalistic growl rumbling from his chest. He shook his head and went back into the house. I followed.

In the kitchen, he tipped out the remainder of his coffee and dumped the mug into the sink.

I leaned against the counter, knowing the lecture wasn't over.

"This is a bad idea, Sookie. Why would you go back there?!"

"There might be a vampire blood ring operating in Louisiana," I shrugged. "I'm going to use my brain-snooping to help with the investigation."

"Investigation?!" he exclaimed. "Does this have anything to do with Northman?"

"He's still sheriff if that's what you mean," I admitted.

Alcide huffed again, his chest expanding caveman-like. Or rather _wolf-like_.

"This is bullshit, Sookie."

I winced. He was right and we both knew it.

"The mess Jason got himself into with the V… He was taken prisoner by Bill – Bill Compton. Eric saved the day, only he didn't. He told Bill that I would help him in his investigation if Jason was released."

"Well, fuck him," Alcide said. "You don't owe either of them fangers."

"If I don't help, Jason will be imprisoned again. This time in the basement of Fangtasia."

I walked to my room. Alcide paced after me. He filled the doorway, muscles and good looks making his brooding all the more effective.

"Northman's playing you, Sookie. You're falling right into his trap."

I pretended to not hear him as I unpacked my overnight bag. Squeezing past him, I put my dirty clothes into the laundry washing basket then opened the hallway closet to drag out my suitcase.

He watched this and shook his head apprehensively.

"On come on Alcide, don't you have work to do or something? I'll be fine." I was touched that he was worried, but I couldn't let it change my mind.

His glare was forbidding, but his thoughts were wounded. He'd taken the day off in the hope I'd show up in one piece. He'd also taken the day before off and cancelled a date with his girlfriend, Debbie. The knowledge that I was impacting his life ate deeper at my conscience.

All he said was, "I was worried about you, Sookie."

"You're such a good friend to me," I sighed. I hated that he thought I was placing myself in danger, but it was something I'd committed to. I would return to Louisiana to help Eric because, ultimately, I would be helping Jason. I'd lost too many family members to give up on my only sibling. Even if he was an idiot most of the time.

"I'll be fine," I repeated.

"What happened to the Sookie that had got her shit together? I can't believe you're doing this," Alcide said. There was more huffing, more head shaking. "Just like that, you're risking everything to go back to that vampire hellhole. Are you quitting your job over this?!"

"I've negotiated with Eric that he pay me way more than what I'd get at the store. Sarah knows I'm dealing with a family issue and said I could take all the time I need. I should only be away for a couple of weeks." At least I wouldn't suffer financially for helping Eric. It had been some sort of hollow victory at last night's dinner to negotiate a fantastic wage.

"Well, you've got it all planned out then," Alcide scoffed sarcastically. "Or, rather, Eric has it all planned out and you're allowing yourself to be manipulated."

"Give me a little credit. I know Eric probably has a hidden agenda, I just won't fall for it." The likely lies came smoothly out of my mouth. I wasn't sure I was as confident as I sounded. "I know you're not a fan of Eric's, but you never got along with him in general." I busied myself by packing the suitcase with new clothes, throwing tops, pants and shoes in haphazardly.

Alcide slanted a dark look at me.

"Between Eric and I, it was purely business. I never needed to get along with that fanger in any other sense. You did and look where that got you."

I winced as the barb inevitably struck home.

"Eric is... Eric," I reasoned, lost for words to describe the enigma that was the Viking vampire sheriff.

Alcide's hand curled into a fist. I half expected him to actually shake it at me with disapproval.

"This is beyond fucked, Sookie. I'll tell it to you straight because no one else will. You're being stupid and stubborn – I thought you'd grown up since all the shit that went down. I'm telling you, it's too dangerous. You can't go back to _him_."

Another barb. I wanted Alcide to be okay with me returning to Bon Temps, but I knew deep down it was because I couldn't quite reconcile myself with the decision. As much as I hoped I could handle anything that came my way, especially now with Eric, my inner voice queried why I would even try to tempt fate.

"I'm not going back to Eric," I said, still managing to project confidence in my voice. "This is just a temporary thing that I have to do for Jason, a business deal. As soon as it's over I'll be back here."

Alcide snorted.

"You know he'll try something. I don't trust him and you shouldn't either."

"I'm fully aware of what he's capable of and I'm not saying I trust him. Yeah, maybe I'm being crazy, but I can do this, Alcide." I placed a placatory hand on his shoulder and smiled gently, trying to put us both at ease.

It failed, he didn't smile back, so I tried a half-hearted joke. "Surely after everything, how bad can it really be, right?"

Alcide remained unmoved. He looked me square in the eye.

"You mean like if Eric Northman tries to kill you again, Sookie?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Bill took me to Fangtasia._

 _It was my first visit to a vampire establishment of any kind – I was wide eyed and excited. It didn't disappoint. Fangtasia had blood red walls and dim lighting. Vampire punk-goth types and fangbangers were draped along the bar, while tourists browsed the merchandise booth for souvenir t-shirts. A large group of sorority girls celebrating a bachelorette took shots and danced drunkenly. A few vampires circled them with menacing interest._

 _I imagined that it was what a vampire bar would look like if it were a ride at Disney World._

" _Can I get you something to drink?"_

 _I turned my attention away from gawking at my surroundings to Bill. Despite being a vampire, with his mild, gentlemanly manner, he didn't really fit in with the Fangtasia vibe._

 _In my white headband, white and pink floral print dress and strappy sandals, I didn't fit in at all._

 _Bill bought me a gin and tonic and a bottle of O negative Tru Blood for himself._

 _We wandered over to an empty table and I tried to make polite conversation, but was distracted by the random human thoughts coming from every direction of the bar. There was definitely a recurring theme. All anyone was thinking about was sex, sex, sex._

" _Are you sure you want to be here, Sookie?" Bill asked._

" _Of course," I replied chirpily, determined to block out the din and make the most of our date. We'd been out a few times – dinner, the movies that sort of thing. It was nice but increasingly predictable so I'd asked that tonight we do something where I could learn more about the vampire community. He was the only vampire I'd ever dated in a very short list of dates and it was all new to me. I guess Fangtasia was as cliché 'vampire community' as it could get._

" _This is not my type of place," he muttered. "I find bars like this exhausting. It's why I've been mainstreaming."_

" _Exhausting?" I queried._

 _He smiled ruefully, self-consciously. "Here, everyone expects me to be some big, bad vampire."_

 _I laughed, causing his smile to lighten._

" _You're just Vampire Bill to me," I teased._

 _We settled into comfortable silence. I watched the dancer upon the raised podium in the midst of the bar. She was human – young and beautiful – in a tiny sequinned costume that shimmered as she writhed in front of a captive audience of both humans and vampires. I listened to her thoughts: 'Oh my god he's so powerful, so beautiful…' She was solely focused on the vampire she danced before._

 _That vampire sat behind the podium on an ostentatious throne-like chair, tall and broad shouldered. His designer outfit was all-black. Black shirt, black jacket, black pants, black shoes. I understood where Bill's concept of a big, bad vampire came from._

" _Who's that?" I asked._

 _Bill grimaced. "Oh, you noticed him, did you?"_

 _I blushed, not wanting him to think that I was checking out other guys while on our date._

" _No, it's not like that, I just-"_

" _Everyone does," he cut in resignedly. "That's Eric. He's the oldest thing in this bar."_

 _I eyed the vampire called Eric through my lashes._

 _Blonde hair brushed the top of his shoulders, framing a pale, Nordic face. Lean, sculpted and undeniably handsome, even if his expression was one of bored disdain._

 _As if sensing my scrutiny, his gaze lifted, glacial blue eyes capturing me._

 _My stomach fluttered._

 _He idly looked away._

 _Embarrassed, I went back to watching the dancer. She was still thinking about Eric, wondering whether she should offer herself to him once her shift was over. I felt oddly disturbed listening in on this and tuned her out to focus on Bill. We talked about my day working at the diner and his plans to renovate his house. Just as I was feeling more comfortable, he grimaced and ducked his head._

" _Uh oh," he muttered into the bottleneck of his drink._

" _Don't say 'uh oh'," I said, taken aback. "Vampires are not supposed to say 'uh oh'."_

" _It's Eric," he explained. "He's scanned you twice. He's going to summon us."_

" _He can do that?"_

 _I looked back at Eric and found him watching me steadily. It was unnerving and the butterflies in stomach returned._

" _Eric owns this bar. He's also the vampire sheriff of this area. Eric Northman is powerful, Sookie."_

 _I hadn't been exposed enough to vampires to understand the subtleties of their hierarchy. I just assumed that all vampires were powerful. Bill was always so self-contained. That he was edgy about another vampire was something new._

 _Eric gestured to Bill with the imperious flick of his fingers._

 _Bill rose albeit reluctantly. I let him take my hand and lead me towards Eric. Others tracked our path enviously. A couple of the girls in the bachelorette party wondered if they could get away with tagging along._

 _We reached the vampire sheriff._

" _Bill Compton. I have not seen you here in awhile." Eric's voice was low, almost taunting if not for the bored tone. It also didn't have the rich Southern twang expected to hear around these parts._

 _Bill seemed to take this statement as an admonishment._

" _Yes, well, I've-"_

" _Been mainstreaming," Eric smirked. "I heard."_

 _I wondered if he meant he'd been listening to my conversation with Bill with his enhanced vampire hearing. Dang._

 _He looked pointedly at me._

" _I see that is going well for you."_

 _Bill straightened._

" _Yes, of course, sorry. Eric, this is my friend-"_

" _Sookie Stackhouse," Eric finished smoothly._

 _I had no idea how he knew my full name._

" _It's nice to meet you," I said with a polite smile, glad for the pleasantries that automatically sprang to mind as a result of Gran's insistence for good manners always._

 _His smile was slow, fangless but somehow still dangerous. There was a charisma about him that was dark and scarily enthralling._

" _Well, aren't you sweet," he murmured dryly._

 _I met his stare._

" _Not really."_

 _I wasn't sure what came over me, but something about him caused me to react defiantly. Bill's hand squeezed mine in warning._

 _A spark lit in Eric's eyes, now bright blue and calculating. I instinctively knew it was unwise to draw his interest - it was like playing with fire when you know you'll get burned._

" _I'll be sure to come by here another time so we can talk, Eric," Bill said, hastily filling what was becoming an awkward silence. Awkward on our part. Eric seemed to enjoy the tension._

 _Bill and I took our first steps away._

" _I'm not finished with you yet." Eric's authoritative tone stopped us in our tracks._

" _Please sit," he said with mock courtesy._

 _I glanced at Bill. He inclined his head to indicate that we should do as Eric asked (or rather demanded). Cautiously, I sat upon the lesser chair to Eric's right while Bill remained standing._

" _So Bill, are you quite attached to your friend?" Eric spoke to my date, but his eyes remained on me._

 _Bill bristled. "She is mine."_

" _Yes, I am his," I confirmed, even though I didn't really know what this meant. It just seemed like the safest option._

 _Eric devoured me with those blue eyes. It wasn't lust, but the intense focus of a predator locked on his prey. I felt inexplicably trapped, unable to preen or recoil as others in my position may have done._

" _What a pity," he mused silkily. "For me."_

 _Bill spluttered at Eric's boldness. I flinched but didn't look away. I couldn't. I realised in that moment, I wasn't intimidated._

 _I was intrigued._


	7. Chapter 7

Ginger showed up to apparently accompany me back to Louisiana.

Alcide took one look at her fidgeting on the doorstep in a crop top and denim hot pants and shook his head.

"That Fangtasia groupie is here," he called out to me.

I could only roll my eyes.

"Hi there, Sookie," Ginger chirped, all bleached blonde hair and panda eyes. "Eric sent me to get you."

As if to prove it, she held out her hand. In black Magic Marker, her palm read: _Get Sookie Dallas_. Sigh.

I wasn't sure what to do with her. Ginger was perpetually scatterbrained with an annoying habit of shrieking. I doubted that she could enforce Eric's will if I refused to go with her, however she was loyal to him and therefore tenacious. As his long term employee, she'd been glamoured over and over. I didn't know her last name, but she probably didn't either.

In the end, I let her inside the house while I finished packing. She sat on the couch in the living room alternating between watching infomercials and staring at her palm. We were back in a taxi on the way to Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport within the hour.

I left Alcide still shaking his head and thinking I was an idiot. I promised to check in with him in a day or so.

Eric had insisted on paying my flights, as any employer relocating an employee would he'd smoothly explained. The flights booked for me were clearly of convenience to him. I'd been to and from Dallas within the same day, with the nighttime return flight via Anubis Air.

Ginger chattered all the way.

I was surprised to find Jason waiting to pick me up from Shreveport Regional Airport. He was bemused by the sight of Ginger trotting in her lucite heels by my side.

I made sure she got safely into a taxi, giving the driver Fangtasia's address myself. As the taxi was about to depart, Ginger wound down the window.

"Oh, you don't have to be afraid, Sookie," she said. "He's really very nice."

The taxi departed before I could respond.

In addition to my flights and a quasi-salary, Eric had offered to pay my expenses to stay in Shreveport. This I drew the line at – I wanted to put as much distance between us as possible even if we had to maintain a working relationship in the short term. More like _deal with the devil_. If that meant the maximum distance reality afforded right now was Bon Temps then so be it.

Jason wanted me to stay with him at his house, but I insisted on being dropped off at Gran's.

"But you'll be all alone here," he sort of pleaded. "What if your investigation gets you into trouble? Come on, Sook, stay at my place."

It was probably unkind for me to wonder whether he wanted me to stay with him because _I_ was ultimately the one protecting _him_. I hoped he realised that, if not for me, he would most likely still be in Bill's high tech prison.

He had the decency to retrieve my suitcase from the back of his truck but left quickly once it was clear I couldn't be persuaded.

"Don't do anything stupid!" I called out as he drove off. I was sort of glad he was gone as I expected Eric to show at any moment and Jason had already caused enough trouble.

Eric didn't appear in the time it took for me to unpack, shower and put fresh linen on the bed. Maybe it was just a placebo that made me sense his presence? From the moment I'd stepped back onto Louisiana soil, I felt uneasy and restless.

I sat at the dressing table and made a list of things to do the next day. I'd need to pick up more groceries and look into hiring a car. I also wanted to visit Merlotte's to try to get in contact with Amy Burley. This vampire blood investigation needed to get underway as soon as possible. Only then could I get back to the comfort (safety) of Dallas life.

It was 11:00 pm. I reasoned that I wasn't going to wait around for my ex-boyfriend now so-called employer to show up just because of a gut feeling. I went to bed.

I immediately woke up when I heard the creak of footsteps upon the porch. The bedside clock told me it was 1:38 am.

Throwing on a robe, I crept downstairs to the front of the house without turning on any lights. I suspected it was Eric, but who really knew?

I peered through the windowpane.

"Hello Sookie."

Eric stood on the other side of the door.

After a moment's hesitation, I opened it warily.

"Eric, you woke me up," I said by way of greeting.

His blonde head bowed slightly.

"I see you have returned. I considered it a possibility that you would remain in Dallas once you were there."

"I'm here because I care about Jason," I replied flatly.

His eyes probed mine, dark blue and serious. "Do you care about Alcide Herveaux?"

The question caught me off guard. I frowned at him.

"Well?" he prompted. "Do I need to watch the dog?"

He was goading me. And I didn't want to think about whether he was actually jealous. So I ignored it.

"Now you've established that I haven't backed out of this stupid deal, you can leave, Eric."

He didn't leave. Instead his posture shifted, shoulders squaring into a broad, predatory line. His eyes travelled slowly along my terrycloth-clad figure. I had to admit that, in comparison to my tired, frumpy state, he looked typically stylish – like he'd stepped off the cover of _GQ_ – in a sleek, black leather jacket, light grey V-neck and dark, fitted pants.

"Go, Eric," I said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

The corner of his mouth curled into a wry half-smile. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No."

The smile broadened. He was disturbingly handsome, but it only annoyed me. Good looks meant nothing in the end.

"Invite me in, Sookie," he pressed.

"No way. I'm closing this door now. Goodbye."

I was about to do just that when he reached out and caught me by the belt around my waist. The knot came apart easily, revealing the white cotton chemise I was wearing underneath. It was never going to win an award for being a particularly revealing or sexy garment, but it was still not for his viewing pleasure. Not anymore.

His eyes flicked over my breasts, hips and bare legs.

"Cut it out!" I snapped, gathering up the sides of the dressing gown and pulling it tightly across my front.

"You haven't changed, Sookie," he murmured. I wasn't sure whether he meant my attitude or my body. Frankly I didn't want to know.

"I'm not in the mood for your games, Eric. Leave."

He considered me for a long moment, unblinking and strangely solemn. I was relieved when he straightened, stepping back as if releasing me.

"I hoped to begin the investigation tonight, but I see that you are not in the mood. You'll come to Fangtasia tomorrow night. I'll send Ginger to pick you up."

I preferred it when his voice was like this – low, clipped and arrogant. It meant I didn't need to attempt to read into it further.

"Sure, tomorrow," I confirmed. "I can find my own ride." I wanted to be clear that I wouldn't let him boss me around anymore than his blackmail allowed.

"Ginger will chauffeur you during the day. At night you'll be with me."

"That's not necessary," I said firmly. "I'll hire my own car."

His eyes had lightened, now mocking. "I'm simply trying to attend to your comfort and safety, Sookie. Especially as Bill knows you to be mine again."

"No, you _lied_ to Bill," I corrected. "I'm only here because you both pose a threat to my brother. If I have to play a part for a couple of weeks to keep Bill away I will. _Reluctantly._ But that's as far as it goes in terms of anything you've got on me."

"Semantics," he dismissed. "I'll take care of you."

"Will you?" It slipped out of my mouth before I could censor the bittersweetness. Suddenly I felt it all too close to my heart. I looked away from him, avoiding eye contact.

"Don't screw me over, Eric," I said softly.

The smirk vanished, replaced with the hard set of his mouth. He didn't reply although his blue eyes were intense upon my face, dark once more, searching for lord knows what.

"Goodnight Eric," I said, this time with finality. Still silent, he did nothing to stop me as I closed the door between us.

His footsteps were steady as he moved off the porch. I looked out at him through the windowpane, feeling a strange mixture of relief and turmoil as he launched into the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows – I set myself mini targets that guide how quickly I update the story!

I particularly appreciate those who have taken the time to really engage with the story – your comments and external perspective is really interesting to me (makes me rethink some of my plot thoughts for what's ahead)!

I personally prefer some angst and mystery over the 'first page they fall in love' approach so my main focus is the unravelling Eric-Sookie dynamic. No promises, but please let me know if there's anything specific you would love to read!

…

…

…

I wasn't expecting a warm welcome by showing up at Merlotte's Bar and Grill.

My last time at Merlotte's – it seemed like such a long time ago – had been to hastily resign from my waitressing job. My colleagues had reacted with varying degrees of hurt, resentment and/or scepticism.

It was Arlene Fowler who noticed me as I entered Merlotte's. She poked her brassy red head out from the kitchen window, blue eyes widening before her head whipped back out of sight.

A few moments later, she emerged from the kitchen in her white t-shirt and shorts, pink fanny pack hanging around her hips. I listened to her thoughts, surprised, speculative and ultimately disapproving. She hadn't changed.

Out loud, she exclaimed, "Why look who it is – Sookie Stackhouse!"

Terry Bellefleur's fair, bearded head poked out next from the kitchen window. The cook greeted me with a grunt, unperturbed by my sudden appearance. His thoughts were focused on self-doubt and his crush on Arlene. He hadn't changed either.

Arlene gave me the critical female-to-female once-over. She took in my sleeveless cream silk blouse, tailored pants and kitten heels.

"You look different," she conceded, her voice now a little unsure. "What are you doing back here, Sookie?"

I forced a smile at her, hoping to appeal to any memory she had of us once being friendly, if not actual friends.

"I'm looking for Amy," I said. "I heard she works here now."

"Amy?" Arlene was confused. She expected me to be seeking the owner, Sam Merlotte, perhaps to get my job back.

"Yeah, I just want to have a chat with her."

"Amy got your job, you know," Arlene remarked, along the same line as her thoughts. "When you just took off and left, Sam hired her to replace you. He's not here either. But Amy, she's been doing real well here."

"So I've heard," I replied dryly. "Is she working today?"

"No. She requested the next two weeks off. Personal business she said. Me and Dawn are covering her shifts." Arlene was telling the truth, but her tone was defensive. She was protecting her patch of Bon Temps from the definite outsider I now was.

I sighed. It was likely that Amy knew about Jason being busted with V and had decided to lay low.

Arlene was watching me as I considered my next steps. The purposeful clearing of her throat made me focus back on her. She held a stack of menus tight to her chest.

"You still with that blonde vampire?"

I shot her an arch look.

"I'm sure you know by now that I'm not."

"Oh, okay." Her thoughts told me that she'd heard the gossip, but didn't believe it. Her mouth formed a tight fake smile. I suppose our expressions both were the same.

My patience was wearing thin. I was getting nowhere by talking to Arlene.

"Well if Amy gets in touch, can you let me know? I'm back at my house for the time being."

Arlene shrugged. "I doubt she will, but okay."

I doubted _she_ would.

I turned to leave, but stopped in my tracks at the sight of Ginger flailing towards me.

"Sookieeee!"

She wore pleather snakeskin pants and a bright yellow boob tube. Arlene was self-righteous enough to be scandalised.

"Ginger, what are you doing here?" I frowned. Eric may have wanted her to chauffeur me around, but I'd made no further contact with her and had caught a taxi to Merlotte's.

She grinned.

"Well, we're gal pals now, aren't we, Sookie? After I did such a good job getting you from Dallas, Eric asked me to keep hanging out with you."

She was harmless, but I wanted to wring her neck. Even if it would only be shooting the messenger. I refrained from reacting because Arlene was our audience.

"I thought you weren't with that blonde vampire," she said snidely.

I looked from Arlene to Ginger sternly.

"I'm not."

…

That afternoon, I found myself entertaining Ginger. Or rather, she happily watched daytime TV while I made some calls to try to find out where Amy Burley had gone and stalked her social media for clues.

When she was not chattering, Ginger was tolerable company. Her brain was so addled that there were long periods of time when not one thought came from her.

Peace and quiet in Bon Temps was rare.

"What are you wearing to Fangtasia tonight?" Ginger asked during a commercial break.

Nonplussed, I indicated my current outfit. "This."

Ginger giggled, as if I had told a joke.

"That's funny. But you do look different, Sookie. Like all grown up and classy and stuff."

"Err, thanks."

"But you know it's not gonna cut it at Fangtasia," she continued. "If you don't have much stuff here, I could lend you something of mine."

The mental image of me in snakeskin pants and a boob tube was ridiculous, but I managed to keep a straight face.

"That's awful nice of you and all, but I'll be fine," I said mildly.

"You want to impress Eric don't you?"

"Absolutely not."

She tilted her head at me, child-like. "He's been different since you left. Quiet and stuff. I think it's good you came back, Sookie."

I didn't like talking about the past with anyone, let alone Ginger. Her observations unnerved me.

"I came back here to help my brother, Ginger. If anything, Eric is being a blackmailing bully forcing me to stay. I'm not 'back' at all."

"Oh." She looked confused, "but I always thought you two were good together."

I steeled myself against the shudder that raced down my spine. "That was a long time ago. A lot has happened since then."

She nodded, her expression brightening. "That was ages ago, wasn't it! Like a lifetime ago! I find it hard to remember yesterday!"

 _Days of Our Lives_ returned to the screen and we fell back into silence.

After the show finished, Ginger glanced down at her wrist. She didn't wear a watch.

"We have to start getting ready!"

I looked out of the window. Dusk was nearby, but true nightfall was still a couple of hours away.

"Ginger, when it's time to head out, I'll get off this chair and we'll go. I don't need time to get ready."

"Come on, Sookie! It will be fun to get ready together. I'm always at the bar, so I don't get to pamper myself!"

The last thing I needed was for Ginger to take her Eric-appointed role too seriously and think we were some type of BFFs.

She took my pause as agreement to her plans and beamed at me.

"I have my clothes, hairdryer and makeup case in the car!"

I wanted to downplay Ginger's misplaced excitement, but she was already tottering out of the house to get her belongings.

"We'll have a girls' night out!" she hooted.

I couldn't be bothered informing her that this girl did not want to have fun.

…

Ginger sailed through the front doors of Fangtasia as if it was home, pulling me along with her. It was a weekday and too early in the night – the crowd wouldn't peak until around midnight. At present, the bar was occupied with a lacklustre assortment of local vampires and fangbanger regulars. An adult family of tourists were finishing up their overpriced drinks, too afraid to stay later.

A few of the vampires did a double take upon recognising me.

Eric was sprawled in his throne-like chair at the back, flicking through an assortment of papers. He was again in all black, his Fangtasia persona perfected a long time ago.

"Look! Eric has already risen! He never comes out here this early!" Ginger wiggled her brows meaningfully.

"We're supposed to be finding a V ring, Ginger," I reminded her. "I guess he wants to use every bit of time he can."

Without looking up from his papers, Eric crooked a finger at me, summoning rather than beckoning. Ginger disappeared from my side.

Clenching my teeth, I strode up to Eric.

"I went to Merlotte's today to see if Amy was there, but of course she wasn't."

"That was unwise," he said, still not looking at me. "Until I know exactly how Miss Burley is involved in the matter, you shouldn't try to engage with her or any suspect on your own."

I was tempted to kick him. He reclined with one leg raised, ankle resting on his knee. Unfortunately, vampire strength meant he couldn't easily be moved. More likely I would trip from the impact. In fact, I remembered once seeing him casually kick a man who dared approach him far across the bar.

"It was in broad daylight at a family restaurant," I pointed out. "Being impractical is only going to waste time,"

"You may go places with Ginger."

"Ginger?!" I exclaimed. "The woman is a walking liability."

"Her screams will raise the alarm if you get in trouble," he said drily, flicking to the next page of his papers.

I stood with my hands on my hips, increasingly agitated (not that he seemed to notice).

"I can look after myself, Eric."

"Can you, Sookie?"

"Better than when you looked after me," I muttered. I immediately regretted it.

He looked up.

I refused to flinch under his blue eyed scrutiny that felt both icy and heated at the same time. There was a long pause. My hands eventually dropped to my side.

"You look different," he finally said. "Is this how you dress in Dallas?"

I scowled at him. "What I wear is not your concern. Let's get back to business."

It was true though. I'd evolved from headbands and sundresses, as had my life in general. When packing to return to Louisiana for this likely fool's errand, I'd made the conscious decision to show everyone – mainly Eric – that the shift in my style was a physical example of how I'd moved on.

He was surveying my outfit with interest, having set aside his papers. Despite Ginger's attempts, I hadn't changed and I was glad. In fact, I'd even pulled my hair into a no nonsense ponytail.

"So you'll dress up as Bon Temps Sookie for Bill, but I get Dallas Sookie, the ice queen?"

"You're being ridiculous."

I turned to sit on the chair next to him, purposefully turning my attention to the growing crowd, blocking him out.

The caress of his fingers trailing along my thigh was unexpected. I jerked in surprise.

"Can you not?" I bit out irritably, angling my legs away from him.

"Why?" he smirked. "Doesn't sitting here by my side remind you of all the nights we spent here together?"

I scoffed at him.

"You mean all the long, boring nights watching people offer themselves to you?"

He laughed richly. "As you'll remember, when we were together I spurned them all. And besides, we spent many nights together doing other things, Sookie."

"Shut up, Eric."

His eyes had turned to glittering sapphire, as if willing me to remember _those_ memories. Carnal ones. I didn't want to continue the conversation.

"Bill's coming here tonight," he said, swiftly changing the topic, although in a totally different way it wasn't a better one.

"What – why?"

He stretched lazily in his chair.

"He said he would drop by to give me some documents I need. I think he just wants to see whether you're really mine again."

"Well, I'm not," I said. "I don't even want to go along with this charade of yours."

"But you will because it's part of what's keeping your precious brother safe," he reminded me with a sneer.

I looked up at the ceiling and sent a silent prayer for patience.

His voice dropped to a silky murmur. "When Bill walks in here, followed by his lackeys, you will do everything to convince them that you are mine."

"Oh please," I hissed back, "I might not tattle to Bill about you lying about us, but there's zero chance of me putting on a show."

"A show," he repeated. "I would like that from you."

Back in the day, I would've been girlishly delighted by his arrogance. Eric Northman wore his ego well, as well as the black cashmere suit he wore tieless.

But that was back then. I'd since schooled myself to portray either nonchalance or irritation.

For the next half hour or so, we ceased the innuendos and focused on the investigation into who was dealing the vampire blood. When he chose to be, Eric was the consummate professional. I had to admit that he was very successful as the ruthless vampire sheriff of Area 5. Begrudgingly admit.

…

Bill Compton entered Fangtasia and was met with the sight of Eric and I sitting next to each other, heads bent together, in deep discussion. We were discussing the high level facts of the investigation, careful to keep our voices low so no one overheard us. But to an onlooker it would have looked intimate.

Lackeys accompanied Bill as Eric called them, comprising Katerina Pellham and a couple of faceless suits.

"Here's the documents, Eric," he said, holding out a nondescript cream folder.

Eric arched a blonde brow. "As I said before, there was no need for you to hand deliver them yourself, _my liege_."

Bill stiffened at the sarcasm.

"Yes, well, as I'm sure you suspected, it was an excuse to come here. I want to have a word to Sookie."

It was Eric's turn to stiffen. Whether he did so genuinely or in an exaggeration of the pretence we were supposed to maintain, I wasn't sure.

"She's mine," he said, eyeing Bill intensely. His hand moved back to my thigh, fingers curling around its shape. I willed myself to sit there without slapping him away.

"And I'm your king," Bill snapped. "I just want to talk to her."

It appeared that Bill wasn't afraid to throw around his title. While I doubted Eric was affected that much by being under Bill's rule, this wasn't the time for a pissing match.

"Look, I'll talk to Bill. Eric, you talk to Katerina." The strawberry-blonde was hovering in the background, her thoughts revealing that she wanted to be briefed on the status of the V investigation.

The Viking vampire regarded me steadily.

"Make it quick." His hand tightened on my thigh before reluctantly falling away. It felt more like a warning than reassurance.

I ushered Bill to a quieter corner of the bar.

"Well?"

"Is it true, Sookie? Have you returned to Eric?"

He looked so sombre and concerned that I was tempted to deny everything. Then I thought of Jason and the supposed greater good won out.

"Yes," I confirmed. "I'm back with Eric. We're denying this to most people, but Eric thought you should know as his king."

This embellishment of the lie slipped out way too easily, however I remembered what I'd told Arlene and wanted things to be plausible should the lie unravel. Of course I knew that lying to a vampire king was dangerous. I tried to ignore the discomfort of _deja vu_ that yet again Eric was manoeuvring me into circumstances that could spiral out of my control.

Bill was watching me carefully. "If I were you, Sookie, I wouldn't want anything to do with Eric."

I was glad that my pride overtook all other feelings. "Well, you're not me, Bill. You don't need to concern yourself with my business."

He looked at me with those solemn blue eyes, which always seemed flat and morose in comparison to Eric's.

"While there's a V ring in my kingdom, and you're involved in the investigation, you are my business, Sookie. Even if you belong to Eric Northman. Yet again."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'll take you home now."

It was my turn to not look up from the papers I was reading. Eric and I had moved into the back rooms of Fangtasia with the folder from Bill that contained classified details of V dealing and usage in the area. We sat on either side of his desk, passing papers back and forth to each other, occasionally commenting on information of interest. It was actually tolerable when things were kept strictly professional.

And now this.

"It's only 12:30," I said, glancing at my phone but not at him. "I think we should keep working. If you want to be out in the bar, don't let me stop you."

"Sookie."

He had a knack for commanding attention even at the lowest tone. Especially when all he said was my name. Involuntarily, as if my body wasn't following the lead of my brain, I turned to him.

Who knows how long he'd been watching me. The look in his blue eyes was too reflective for comfort.

"If I go out there, will you come with me?"

I flinched. "No."

"But you said you were mine."

"I lied to Bill," I reminded him. "Quit being weird."

He shrugged, gaze still steady upon me. "Then I want to take you home now."

I set aside the papers. "I don't need you to. Ginger brought me here and said she'd also drop me home."

"Ginger answers to me. I'm sure you'll find her suddenly unable to drive you. I'll take you. Now."

I straightened my spine, facing off with him. He was unmoving, stone cold. The Viking vampire sheriff, powerful and handsome in his bespoke designer suit. I knew I couldn't give him an inch – well, anymore than he'd already taken.

"Just let it go, Eric."

I was sitting in the chair one moment and swept backwards, across the floor and against the door the next. My feet dangled above the concrete floor as I was lifted at the hips. With effortless vampiric strength, he shifted my weight from one hand to the other.

"Mmm," he murmured. "This seems familiar." His mouth brushed against my forehead as he spoke.

"What the?! Put me down!" I considered head-butting his jaw, but would've been the one worse off. The leg I swung to kick him with was caught between his thighs. He pressed against me. Hard.

My eyes flew to his, shocked.

His brow arched.

"Of course I want you." The admission shifted the dynamic between us. I went from being tossed about like vampire prey to… being all the more keenly aware that we had been _in love_. It had been intense. The best of times. And the ultimately the worst.

We both looked downwards as his thumb tucked into my waistband, fingers gliding across the silk hem of my blouse.

"Put me down, Eric. This isn't funny." My voice sounded choked, anxious. When he slowly lowered me to the floor, I had to brace myself against the door to remain standing. I felt both ill and exhilarated, emotions again too close to my heart. The blood bond drew me to him while everything else warned me to look after myself, to get away from him.

"Sookie," he purred. "We're going to walk through the bar. We'll get in my car and I'll drive you home. Yes?" This wasn't a real question.

Self-preservation kicked in. I slipped around him, putting distance between us. I was breathing heavily from the sudden adrenalin rush while he straightened, undead and perfectly composed.

"Whatever you're doing, Eric, stop it."

His answering smile was cocky. "I'm only driving you home, Sookie."

I kept telling myself it was only a lift home as I found myself being led out of Fangtasia. It was better than being trapped alone in the office I guess. Eric's large, cool hand gripped mine and also part of my wrist, mostly dragging me along while the crowd gave us a wide berth. Our joined hands were viewed as sign of Eric's possessiveness – a public declaration that we were 'back on'. I cringed, hearing the thoughts of all the humans that desperately envied my position.

I was silent for the drive and relieved he was too. We reached Bon Temps in what thankfully seemed like record time. Eric drove even faster than his typical sports car enabled high speed.

"Thanks." My manners were on autopilot as I quickly exited the car. I hurried onto the porch, heading for the safety of the house.

I halted when I realised he had also exited the car and was trailing behind me.

"Err, you need to go now. You should get back to the bar." I gestured to the car, to the road.

"Oh, I'm not leaving," he said, moving past me. "You're going to invite me in."

I inhaled deeply. "You know I won't."

He looked over his broad shoulder to grin wickedly at me. "We should celebrate your return to Louisiana. To me."

I stared up at him. "I'm tired, Eric. Are we really doing this BS now?"

A blonde brow lifted.

"Only if you'd rather stay out here together than invite me in."

"No," I countered. "I'm going inside. You're going to go back to Shreveport." I was about to do just that when he reached out and caught me around the waist.

"Invite me in," he cajoled.

"Absolutely not."

I tried to brush him off, but he backed me against the side of the house.

His fangs unsheathed.

"Invite me in. _Now._ "

I shivered but held my ground.

"You can't bully your way in, Eric," I said resentfully. "I won't be intimidated by your stupid vampire teeth."

"Oh really?" A cool hand trailed down my bare arm. His eyes were dark in the moonlight. I was drowning in them, strange longing overwhelming me. I was hurtling between multiple bittersweet emotions, but the rational part of me (the one that resisted our blood bond) focused only the bitter. I needed aspirin.

"Come, invite me in, Sookie."

His voice, even at its lowest pitch, broke the spell.

"I'm not yours anymore," I said, managing to control the quiver in my voice. "I'm a different person now, Eric."

He glanced down at me, at where my hand rubbed defensively at sudden goose bumps. His expression cooled. His fangs retracted.

"So you are."

He stepped away and I exhaled, glad to have my personal space back. I hoped this meant he was leaving without any further back and forth. As much as the blood bond was messing with my body, I wasn't that much of a fool as to give him entry to the one place in Louisiana that was my safe haven. Even Eric couldn't get around the mystical vampire rule that meant he had to be invited into any private dwelling he wished to enter.

I wasn't expecting his next move.

He strode to the door, stared at me grimly and yanked open the screen.

He stepped across the threshold into the house.

"What the hell! Excuse me!" I followed him frantically. "What are you doing? I rescinded your invitation!"

We stood in the entryway, the door still open, but no strange force was compelling him to leave. For a moment he looked tortured, but I may have been imagining it, because his handsomeness settled into the more familiar arrogant expression.

"You don't own the house anymore," he said, coolly victorious as he retrieved something from his pocket and held it up. "I do."

It was a key. One that looked remarkably like the spare house key I thought was safely hidden away in the kitchen drawer second from the top.

"Why would you do that?" I spluttered. "Why would you buy my house?" My mind was reeling, I didn't know what to do – was this just a crazy hallucination?!

He tucked the key back into his pocket, confirming it was real life.

"Because I always knew that you would come back here," he said matter-of-factly. "If I owned the house, then I would own you."

He stalked towards me.

" _Sookie,_ _you are mine_."


	10. Chapter 10

_It had been a long, slow shift for crappy tips, snark from Arlene and a kid spilling his full glass of iced tea all over the floor twice._

 _I felt a sense of comfort when my little yellow Honda pulled up to the house. All I wanted was a hot cup of tea, a long shower and a good night's sleep._

 _I wasn't expecting to find Eric Northman in mid-air by the porch steps._

 _A flying vampire. Of course._

" _Crap," I muttered as I got out of the car. A glance at my reflection in the mirror told me I didn't look my best. I procrastinated by shutting and locking the door for much longer than it would normally take._

" _Good evening Miss Stackhouse." His greeting made me turn._

 _A few months had passed since our introduction - the single interaction we'd ever had - at Fangtasia, but he was instantly recognisable. Tall, blonde and insanely gorgeous, he wore a similarly dark outfit to the one he'd been wearing at the bar. Tonight's black jacket was leather and had an expensive buttery sheen in the moonlight. With less restraint, I could have stroked the damn Viking._

 _It was manners that kept me from blurting out: 'Why are you here?'_

" _Can I help you?" I said instead._

 _He smiled although the expression was cool. I couldn't read him and I realised he was the one man that I almost wished I could. Curiosity was overtaking my tiredness._

" _I thought we might renew our acquaintance," he replied. His urbane voice, so at odds with the thick Southern accents I was used to, cut through the night despite its low, masculine pitch. A chill actually ran down my spine. Or a thrill._

" _What do you mean?" I asked._

 _He smoothed back the hair from his eyes. I didn't usually find longhaired men attractive, but Eric Northman looked neither feminine nor unkempt._

 _I stared as his feet neatly hit the ground._

" _It has come to my attention that you and Bill Compton are no more," he said. "Is this true?" He sounded so conversational, I didn't know how to take it._

" _It's not really any of your business, Mr Northman."_

 _I'd seen my reflection and wasn't kidding myself. I was unglamorous, sweaty and grease-stained from carrying all those Thursday night fry-ups. And yet he surveyed my Merlotte's t-shirt, shorts and tennis shoes with great interest._

" _If you are no longer attached to him, it's of relevance to me."_

 _"Why is that?" I questioned dubiously._

" _As I am sheriff of the area Bill resides in. Amongst other things."_

 _We had a mini stare-off of sorts. He didn't have mortal compulsions. I blinked and he won._

 _So I gave in._

" _Bill and I stopped seeing each other awhile ago."_

" _Why?" he queried, still both unreadable and conversational._

 _I gestured helplessly. "No reason in particular. I guess we just weren't suited." It was true. Bill was a nice guy, a real gentleman amongst a lot of rednecks, but it had never been anything serious. I could've kept going on pleasant dates with him each weekend, but my feelings weren't progressing beyond casual attraction and fondness. It had been better to gently end things in the genuine hope we could remain friends._

" _You mean you realised he wasn't the right one for you," he said. A small smirk. "I'm certain the break up was not mutual. If you care to know, Bill has been drowning his sorrows at Fangtasia."_

 _I tilted my head at him._ " _Is this why you're here? To plead his case?"_

" _To plead for him?" Eric scorned arrogantly. "Absolutely not."_

" _Right." I walked past him, towards the house, tired again. He was the hottest guy I had ever met let alone the hottest vampire I imagined I'd ever meet. But I wasn't interested in chatting to him about my break up._

" _Can I come in?" He used vampire speed to overtake me. "I'm your visitor. It would be the polite thing to invite me into your home."_

" _An unexpected visitor," I pointed out. "At 11 o'clock at night."_

 _He continued to stand there, a small, enigmatic smile curling the corner of his mouth._

 _"Fine," I found myself saying._ _I unlocked the door and gestured for him to enter._

 _He didn't move._

" _Say it," he said softly, a command wrapped in silk._

 _In my limited experience with vampires, I'd learned that I was unaffected by their attempts to glamour me. However I was drowning in Eric's darkened blue eyes, as enthralled by the moment - by him - to the point I wondered if he was almost an exception._

" _Mr Northman," I breathed, "will you please come in?"_

 _Internally, cautious Sookie chided me for being naïve, but reckless Sookie – the risk taking, optimistic part of me that shamelessly acknowledged my attraction to the Viking vampire sheriff – was cheering._

 _His smile widened. He stepped aside and held the door open for me. I had to duck under his arm to get inside, but he deliberately moved at the same time so our bodies brushed against each other. I looked up at him, startled by the contact. He smouldered. Literally smouldered despite his cold-bloodedness._

 _I hurried ahead._

 _As I made a pot of tea, I pretended not to be perturbed by this gorgeous, practically unknown vampire roaming about my kitchen. He moved with a careless swagger, surveying the collection of knickknacks scattered about the room._

" _How very... quaint," he mused, seemingly to himself._

 _The kettle boiled. I filled the teapot and set it upon the table. I sat down, hoping he would follow my lead, yet he continued to stand. I didn't keep Tru Blood in the house since breaking up with Bill so I had nothing to offer him to drink. I wasn't going to offer myself. At least not yet, reckless Sookie chimed in._

" _What are you doing here?" I finally asked. There had to be a point to this visit. I didn't think Eric Northman was the type to make friendly house calls for no reason._

 _His blue eyes attempted to beguile me once more and I resisted. I didn't fall victim to any glamour, but I couldn't disregard how much he intrigued me._

" _I have heard that humans like to wait for a period before becoming involved with another. If my estimation is correct, you and Bill Compton have been separated for a month."_

" _So?"_

" _You have not exchanged blood." This was a statement, not a question._

 _I instinctively cringed. Despite my inner self's sass, blood drinking held no appeal to me. Bill had offered me his blood, but I'd declined each time. I hadn't even liked him drinking my blood (he'd really liked it), concluding that I just wasn't cut out to be a fangbanger._

 _Eric had been watching me closely as I tripped down Vampire Bill memory lane._

" _I see," he said, even though I'd said nothing. "It is settled then. You shall now be mine."_

 _At this, I jerked with shock._

" _You're joking right? We're strangers, Eric. I've met you once!" I dropped the formal 'Mr Northman' in my haste to check him._

 _His expression remained self-satisfied. "And yet here we are, inside your little house. That you invited me, a supposed stranger, into."_

" _Because I'm polite!"_

" _Because you're interested."_

 _I winced, unable to assume a poker face. I_ _was_ _interested, intrigued, whatever, but I hadn't expected this pace. My mind tried to rationalise the proposition._

" _Is this some macho besting game you're playing with Bill? See who can get a taste of Sookie?"_

 _I stilled as he finally chose to sit down, pulling his chair too close to mine. Even sitting his body was enormous and muscular, looming over me like a magnet when I probably should have been intimidated instead. My heart rate quickened. I wondered if he could sense it._

" _If all I wanted was to taste your blood, then I could do it right now and there wouldn't be a thing you could do to stop me." His expression was knowing, under the table, cool fingers skimmed my knee._

" _But instead, I am asking you to be mine."_

 _When I shifted away from him, he smiled cockily, revealing perfect white fangs. I got the feeling that most girls would have instantaneously agreed to whatever he wanted. But as gorgeous as he was - and how much reckless Sookie was pointing this out - cautious Sookie still had a say. After dating and then breaking up with Bill, starting something with Eric would be out of the saucepan and into the blazing fire._

 _We went for round two of our mini stare-off._

 _He didn't seem troubled by my silence and couldn't understand my internal struggle. He rose to his feet._

" _I'll leave you now, Sookie Stackhouse. Arrangements will be made for you and I to see each other soon."_

 _I also rose._

" _I'm not yours," I felt the need to clarify. "I did not say yes."_

 _He shrugged unconcernedly. "You'll come around."_

 _I trailed after him as he walked to the door and exited the house._

" _Why me?" I ended up asking. I needed to know._

 _He paused. Turning to face me, his blue eyes swept my body. Again I got the sense that it wasn't purely lust, it was something else, something more primitive. He was the predator showing restraint and I was the prey holding him at bay. A timeless vampire and human dance._

" _You're special," he replied._

 _Vampire speed made him disappear into the night._


	11. Chapter 11

Hi all and thank you for your reviews (so many different takes on what's happening - individual interpretation is amazing)! It was around this point years ago that I think I got tired (and too busy) of this story. I read my old chapters and thought: "Okay then..." So let's see how this refresh goes!

...

...

...

He was the big, bad vampire in black as he loomed over me, eyes jewel-like and fangs exposed. I could have been terrified, instead I felt _rage_.

This had been building up for far too long.

I aimed high and punched him in the face.

The cracking sound gave me a fleeting moment of satisfaction. Unfortunately an untrained attack from my puny human fist had no lasting effect upon a thousand year old vampire. His head was unmoving despite the impact, his skin still smooth and pale. In contrast, I stumbled backwards and my knuckles throbbed.

"You broke my nose," he remarked with an infuriatingly wry smile. His fangs retracted neatly. I stormed passed him, out the door and back onto the porch.

"Where are you are going?" he called, strolling after me at a leisurely pace.

I ignored him, reaching into my bag for my phone.

"Come now, Sookie."

He used effortless vampire speed to appear in front of me in the next instant, so relaxed given he had the upper hand. I knew his stupid, handsome nose was already repairing itself.

"Where are you going?" he repeated.

"I'm leaving," I fumed. My voice sounded reassuringly pissed off. "Until I work out what the fresh hell is going on, I'm staying at Jason's."

My phone was whipped away with vampiric sleight of hand. "I wouldn't be so hasty," he advised. "Who do you think sold me this charming piece of real estate?"

" _Jason_?" Some of my anger was replaced with shock.

"He wouldn't," I said, although deep within my heart I feared he had. Suddenly Jason's small attempt to get me to stay with him had a more deceitful meaning than brotherly concern.

"He did," Eric confirmed coolly. "Your brother sold me this house around six months ago. Willingly and without any coercion or glamour on my part."

"Why would he do that?" I gaped, running a shaky hand through my hair, messing up what had been the no nonsense ponytail.

Eric shrugged elegantly, like it was no big deal. "I imagine he was feeding an expensive V habit and therefore wanted the money."

"Are you lying to me?" I asked, hollowness creeping into the churn of my emotions. Deep down I knew he wasn't lying, he was telling the horrible truth and my brother had sold me out. Or at least my house.

Eric's head dipped, carefully watching my face. "It is the truth, Sookie. I swear it on Godric."

"Godric," I muttered, suppressing a shiver. "Don't bring _him_ into this."

Another elegant shrug. "If it makes you feel any better, me owning this house has ensured a cleaner and gardener have maintained the property during your absence."

The neatness and tidiness of the house suddenly stood out with glaring meaning. I should have realised there was no way Jason had miraculously become the perfect maintenance man. It had been too good to be true.

It had been _Eric_.

"That does not make me feel better," I snapped. I put my hand to my forehead, trying to keep the sudden stress headache at bay. At that moment I didn't know what to do or where to go. My one haven in Bon Temps… Gran's house. Gone because my brother wanted to make some quick money behind my back, bought by the vampire I'd nearly died for.

Eric continued to watch me, moonlight highlighting the smooth, chiselled planes of his handsome, infuriatingly calm features. I was deteriorating into a hot mess whereas he was eternally in control.

"Let's go inside," he said, but I resisted his attempt to propel me back through the door, jumping away from the hand placed on the small of my back.

"Don't touch me," I said through gritted teeth, wary of his unnatural physicality, especially now that the house offered no sanctuary. "I'm not going back inside. Not until you're gone."

He laughed. The bastard actually laughed. It was as if I'd made a casual joke. But I was not a girl with a good sense of humour right now.

"I see this news has caused you some shock. However it's late and you need rest. I want to take you upstairs to bed."

I recoiled, scowling. "You are one deluded asshole. You steal or buy my house or whatever and think this is funny? I should never have come back here! All because I cared about my traitor-of-a-brother!"

The amusement faded, his expression sobered.

"For the record, your brother appeared quite convinced that you were not returning when he signed the deed. I suppose he thought you would never find out."

"Trying to make me feel better?" I sneered sarcastically.

"If it makes you less melodramatic," he agreed.

" _Urgh_!" I snatched the phone back from him. Pity I couldn't do the same with my – _his_ – house key. I was horribly aware that it remained in his pocket, in his possession legally.

I struggled with my phone to find someone to call, but couldn't immediately think of anyone in Louisiana who was a real friend these days. Jason was out. I had to call Alcide. He couldn't exactly turn up in the next minute, but he could listen to me rant.

"Don't call him," Eric said, anticipating this. He spoke quietly but with an edge to his tone. "Stop running to that dog to solve your problems when I'm right here."

" _Pfft_." I struggled with my phone, the touch screen infuriating me in my haste to stab at the symbols. Getting through to Ginger would do at this point!

"I'm serious, Sookie. If you could just get past this grudge you're holding against me, everything would be fine."

This anti-pep talk was about as effective as the intimidating vampire fangs. A new burst of rage replaced some of the hollowness I was feeling.

"You-" I gave up with the phone to stab at his broad chest with my finger "-you never stop trying to take from me! What's next?! You take my blood – practically my life – and now my house?!"

His head bowed in open acknowledgement rather than any sense of shame. I stabbed his chest a few more times. It was like poking a rock, simultaneously releasing my rage and causing further distress.

"I bought this house because I care about you," he said mildly.

"You _care_ about me?!" That triggered it. I felt the wetness of angry, bitter tears upon my cheeks. Memories flooded me, including that one critical time where I'd needed him, but he hadn't cared enough to be there. I wished I still had my car. I could have jumped into that little yellow Honda and driven off, away from the past and this present. But the car had gone a long time ago - another memory - back when I never thought it would be missed. I agitatedly wiped at the tears and my now-runny nose with the back of my hand.

"Sookie." His low, serious voice was perhaps an attempt soothing me. To my ears, he still sounded arrogant.

I didn't immediately register his hands upon my shoulders. I was caught off guard as he drew me to him, the length of his body pressed against mine. The phone flew from my hands, over the railing.

He kissed me.

It was like the Eric of old. Hungry, demanding and all-consuming. My mind reeled, taking a moment to catch up, to comprehend this was really happening. Then I could feel everything, from the sweep of his tongue to the fingers that entwined with my hair. My body, full of unspent adrenalin, catapulted between the longing that was our blood bond and the realisation that this should not be happening. But dear lord, it was _deep_.

I tore myself away.

My hands clenched, warding him off as reached for me once more. If he was a vampire, I must have looked like a banshee, my wild hair a result of my anger and his passion.

"No," I whispered, struggling for the breath he'd taken. If I had to punch him again, this time I'd go for those blue eyes.

"No?" A blonde brow arched, in a blink coolly composed. "But this is us. I felt it, Sookie. And you must have too."

"Oh for Godssake!" I cried. "Do you think my legs are just going to magically open for you?"

"I wish," he replied, not missing a beat.

We stared at each other. Like we seemed to do all the time now, where there were no words for our history or the emotions that strained our real interactions. Or maybe just the emotions that strained me. The ones beyond the glamour of pretending we could actually work together again. I could have laughed hysterically, cried just as bad and dropped a string of curse words all at once.

But I didn't. I couldn't lose it now even if a few cheap tears had been shed. I concentrated on regulating my breathing as a means to steadying my emotions.

"After everything you're still messing around with my life," I said when my voice was mine again although it did sound bitter. "And now my house. Has all of this just been orchestrated so you can manipulate me again, Eric. So you can win no matter what?"

His expression shifted. It was almost imperceptible, but I saw the darkening of his eyes, hooded and secretive. He was good at withdrawing to impassiveness when it suited him. Even after all the intimacies we'd shared and the blood bond that lingered, I couldn't read him at times. Knowing him too well meant sometimes I didn't know him at all.

"No," he finally said. "Not everything."

I nodded, like that was that. It had been a week of trying to keep it together, to play it cool despite the yoyo of emotions that Louisiana brought out in me. The emotions I pretended to not exist in my life in Dallas, where it was so much easier to do so. I was exhausted, wanting off this rollercoaster of vampires, betrayal and the bayou.

"So what now?" he asked softly. The Viking vampire stood there, tall and handsome, as if waiting for me to finish coming to terms with myself.

But there was no more passive, cautious Sookie and neither was there optimistic, reckless Sookie. All I was left with was the me who'd tried to get on with life. The one who had to protect herself, who couldn't get swept away by starry eyes and love heart dreams.

I pointed to his car.

"Eric," I said firmly. "Get the fuck off my porch and out of my life."


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean there are no flights left?!" I tried to control the high-pitched freak-out that was my voice, but the circumstances were just too ridiculous.

The customer service officer at the ticketing counter smiled patiently, her expression otherwise firm.

"I'm sorry ma'am, all flights are booked, with full standby lists, until 9:15 tonight." She repeated the same information that applied to every other airline I'd approached in my attempt to leave Louisiana during daylight.

"It's that big football game," the woman continued, "a lot of fans are flying to Dallas at the last minute." She gestured by way of example towards a loud, jersey-clad group of guys gathered nearby.

I closed my eyes for a split second and prayed for calm. It didn't work.

"Psychopathic frat boy," I hissed to myself, grinding my teeth.

The woman nodded, clearly experienced with disappointed travellers. However she didn't understand. I didn't mean the group of guys. I meant _him_.

I wasn't against football fans – I just wanted to get on an earlier flight. A 9:15 pm departure allowed too much time to be intercepted by a certain Viking vampire sheriff and his supernatural flying powers.

Of the handful of flights scheduled for Dallas this morning, most were full. Each display monitor I had rushed towards taunted me with the flight standby list. Aside from a few random names that must have got in early, the lists read in every space: NORTHMAN _._

I didn't know how he'd achieved it. And yet, deep down, I wasn't really surprised he had.

" _Sookieeee_!"

I winced at the sound of the increasingly familiar voice.

Ginger was waving frantically at me. Today's outfit was a skimpy denim playsuit and sky high cork heels. The jersey-clad group checked her out and sniggered lasciviously amongst themselves.

I shot a weary smile at the customer service officer, picked up my suitcase and came face-to-face with my babysitter.

"What is it, Ginger?" I sighed.

She nodded enthusiastically, like it was her cue. "There are no flights, come back to Shreveport with me." She sounded rehearsed and I knew exactly who had written the script.

"What a control freak," I fumed, gesturing towards the closest display monitor. One genuine spot on the standby list: NORTHMAN _._

"Oh," she shrugged. "He seemed real pissed off when he came back to Fangtasia last night. I wondered why he made Yvetta make all those flight reservations when she should've been dancin'!"

I could have prayed for calm again, but it hadn't worked the first time. "So what now?" I asked Ginger, struggling to contain my snark. It wasn't her fault she was caught up in the drama. She was just a pawn like me, only more glamour-frazzled.

She beamed at me, back on script. "He said to come see you at the airport. That's like now."

"Yep..."

Her smile faltered. "Well, he also said that I was to get on a plane and find you in Dallas if you managed to catch a flight. Or that I shouldn't come back. That was a joke, right?"

"For sure," I managed, deadpan.

We exited the airport. Clearly 'escape from Louisiana' wasn't happening by air. I would have taken the bus had it not been for a sneaking suspicion that Ginger would have hopped on as well.

I needed to switch tactics and ditch the ditz.

"You drove here, didn't you Ginger?" I mustered up all the 'friendly warmth' I could into my tone. "You should leave now – I'm guessing the bar prep needs to done for tonight."

"Why, yeah," she answered enthusiastically. Her expression changed to one of bewilderment.

"Hey, wait a minute. Are you trying to pull a fast one on me, Sookie? I can't let you leave, Eric would kill me!"

I inwardly groaned – now wasn't the time for her to get a clue.

So I said: "Don't worry, I'm going to get a taxi and go back to Bon Temps. I need to speak to my brother."

To convince herself, Ginger followed me to the taxi rank and listened as I directed the driver to Bon Temps.

I half expected to turn around moments later and find her trailing after the taxi, but she wasn't _that_ competent a babysitter.

Despite my ploy to get rid of her, I'd been telling the truth. I could have made it back to Dallas while her back was figuratively turned, but I really did need to speak to Jason.

He was at his house, sprawled on the couch asleep.

"Jason!"

I nudged him none too gently.

"What the–?!"

He toppled from the couch and looked up at me, bleary eyed.

"Sookie?!"

My thunder face must have said it all.

"Oh fuck. You found out, didn't you?"

"What, that my house is not my house?!" I stood over him, hands on hips, channelling an intimidating stance despite my lack of height or muscle.

"That vamp, he was paying top dollar, Sookie! It was just sitting empty. Even before, when you'd still been here, you were living with him."

"And then I wasn't! It didn't strike you as fishy or just fucked up to go ahead and sell it to _him_?!"

Jason couldn't maintain eye contact.

"I didn't think it through, Sook," he said, hanging his head. "It was just so much money. It was a few weeks before you took away my power of attorney."

I cursed the day I had sentimentally decided that Jason would act in my best interests. And I cursed the reason why I had made that decision in the first place. All paths led back to Eric Northman.

"What did you do with the money?" I asked, staring down at his dumb, handsome face that had turned ashen. Jason felt bad about selling Gran's house, but was mostly alarmed at being caught out. He would never fully comprehend his wrongdoing.

He shrugged sheepishly. "Spent most of it. I needed some new stuff, my truck needed fixing and a few friends needed helpin' out."

"And you bought V," I stated dully, not even needing to read his thoughts. His guilty face said it all.

"Sorry Sookie. Fuck, I'm real sorry. I didn't think you were coming back – you told me you weren't coming back."

"I did come back, you jerk! I came back to save your no-good ass!" I angrily kicked at an empty can of beer with my boot. It rebounded off the wall, spraying residue across what I now noticed to be an extremely expensive television. In fact, the house was a mess, but it had gadgets he shouldn't have been able to afford.

Gran's house. My house. Gone for the equivalent of some illegal vampire blood and overpriced electronic goods.

I kicked at the can again with renewed anger.

He flinched. That kick was really meant for him.

I left my brother as he continued to plead for forgiveness. Deep down, I knew I couldn't disown him entirely, but I was over playing the good, loving sister. I was tougher now, more no-nonsense and less of the bleeding heart. Well, I tried to be.

In the very least I wouldn't be running to Jason's aid any time soon.

The taxi from the airport – the driver lured by the promise of a large fare – was waiting for me in the driveway.

"Where to now, miss?" he asked, sneaking a curious glance at me in the rear view mirror. His thoughts were concerned for me. I reminded him of his daughter. No doubt I looked like a frazzled mess.

"Dallas," I replied.

"Dallas?" He choked. "As in _Texas_?"

"That's the one." I settled back in my seat, ready for the road trip. To the driver's credit, he agreed to go the full distance with a few stops in between. We had lunch together at a highway diner and he told me about his family – the grown up daughter living in California who I reminded him of, his two grandchildren and the holiday he was planning to go visit them.

It was late in the afternoon when the taxi pulled up in front of the house.

Alcide, always dependable, stepped outside to greet me.

"That taxi had Louisiana plates," he observed as the car drove away, driver waving and blowing the horn in farewell. "I'm guessing it was one hell of a fare."

I smiled wanly.

"I didn't pay for it." I didn't offer any further explanation. After an enquiring look went unanswered, he didn't press for more. He was thinking: _At least she's home._

There was no need to tell him about the bank account I had access to that continued to receive monthly deposits courtesy of one blonde Viking vampire. The payments had never stopped despite me shunning him from my life. It had been money he insisted on giving me when we were together, when I thought being showered with lavish gifts was simply because he loved me. And then I came to view it as what it probably was. _Blood money._

The account had been untouched, amassing a sizeable fortune, until being hit with today's taxi fare and a generous tip for the driver.

"You're done then?" Alcide asked. "You home now for real?"

"For real," I confirmed, giving him the hug his outstretched arms welcomed. He carried my suitcase inside the house while I lingered for a moment on the front lawn, surveying the bland suburbia that made me feel safe.

Perhaps not all paths led back to Eric Northman.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke the next morning restless to get back into a Dallas routine. I couldn't look back – there was literally nothing there for me. My brother was a jackass, Gran's house was no longer mine and everyone else – including the vampires – meant either awkwardness or trouble. Or both.

In that sense, Louisiana was bigger than Dallas.

Alcide was drinking coffee when I entered the kitchen.

"Hey. You're up early," he commented.

"Work," I said with my back to him as I searched the refrigerator for juice and milk.

"You're working today?" he queried. "Are you sure you're up for it after having so much time off doing... whatever it is you've been doing?"

I turned to him with my no-nonsense look. "Yes. I'm picking things up where I left them. The sooner life becomes normal again, the better."

He shrugged, knowing better than to try to talk me out of it. His thoughts were less reserved. I guess he knew I would be listening in on them.

"I can drive you," he ended up offering.

"No, you go," I shooed. "I'll just make you late. I can catch the bus."

Less than an hour later, I was on the bus and glad to be so. As much as it could be overwhelming with so many people's thoughts heard at once, right now it was an effective means to stop me over-thinking _my_ thoughts.

I got off the bus at the stop right in front of the mall.

Mundane in its well-maintained, upscale manner, the mall was, like public transport, a hive of daytime human activity. I wove through the thin crowd of early morning shoppers until I reached the store I called work.

The pretty blonde behind the counter waved an excited, French-manicured hand at me.

"Sookie, you're back!"

My boss, Sarah Newlin, looked slender and immaculate as usual in her lavender blazer and pencil skirt, blonde hair styled in sleek, shiny waves.

"Hi Sarah. You got my texts? Thank you so much for letting me take the time off at the last minute. Family drama." I rolled my eyes, trying to make light of the situation.

Her expression was reassuring, her thoughts sincere. "Don't worry about it, Sookie. We all have crises that need attending to now and then. I'm just glad I have my star saleswoman back!"

She had taken a risk hiring me, a small-town waitress with no retail experience, to help run her homewares store. Back then, I had no idea about the different shapes of Riedel glassware, fabrication of Le Creuset cookware or thread count of Frette linen. Admittedly I had cheated a bit during my interview by listening to her thoughts and rebutting aloud the concerns she was thinking... My ability to hear customers' thoughts was also the reason I had quickly become the 'star saleswoman' on the floor.

Sarah was genuinely happy to have me back and we chatted a bit about what had happened in the time I'd been gone. Eventually her thoughts turned back to the charity event she was hosting that night and I was glad to slip back into work without too many questions being asked.

I pinned my _Sookie_ name tag to my blouse and went to approach my first customer, a middle-aged woman thinking about napery and whether her silverware would best suit a patterned runner or a plain one.

The day passed quickly with a steady stream sales. Sarah left early to get ready for her charity event and I worked alone for about an hour until the two night shift girls arrived to take over.

After the Great Revelation, the mall's opening hours had lengthened to accommodate the affluent vampires in the area.

I chose not to work at night.

Despite this, after clocking off I stayed back for a bit to check out new stock and get up to date with my timesheets. It was dark by the time I said goodbye to the girls and left the store. I missed my usual bus and the next bus with the most direct route wasn't due for another half hour so I went window shopping.

There was a generally friendly camaraderie amongst the staff at the mall. This meant the sales assistants in the Neiman Marcus shoe department didn't mind me trying on Louboutins while fully aware I wasn't going to buy them.

I was admiring my red-soled feet when a shadow fell over me.

"Lovely. They suit you."

I looked up at the pale, dark haired man addressing me. He had a British accent but was otherwise unremarkable looking, if a little unshaven. The one thing I did immediately notice was my failure to hear his thoughts.

Vampire.

I shot him a tight non-smile and turned back to scrutinising my feet, hoping he'd get the hint and be on his way. The shadow stayed put.

"Are you here by yourself?"

My internal alarm bells were ringing. I reluctantly looked up at him again, keeping my expression absolutely devoid of interest. My voice was firm: "Sorry, I don't talk to strangers."

"That's fine," the man smiled. What he might have thought was a charming grin, I found creepy. He sat down on the cushioned bench next to me and held out his hand.

"Let's not be strangers then. I'm Franklin. And you are?"

I sought the sales assistant's attention by wiggling my brows in the universal female 'save me from this guy' signal. To her credit, she responded immediately.

"Is everything all right with the shoes?" she asked, not really meaning the shoes.

"We're fine here," the vampire, Franklin, said irritably.

"Sookie?" The anxious sales assistant unwittingly revealed what I had been trying to conceal.

"Sookie! So that's you name!" Franklin's smile reappeared. "But I already had it figured out. It's right here."

To my horror, the hand I hadn't shaken reached out and touched me, tapping the name tag upon my breast. _Sookie_.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm helping my customer here if you could excuse us." The sales assistant was trying her best, but she was more petite than I and never going to thwart a vampire.

"I'm talking to my friend, Sookie," he snapped at her. "You're in the way so please sod off."

The sales assistant looked cowed. I hoped she would call security.

"Now Sookie, let's get to know each other better."

Franklin was looking at me with dark, deep-set eyes. He was trying to glamour me. The realisation made my hands tremble. What was I to do? _Pretend_ to be glamoured?

"I need to go," I stammered, breaking eye contact. I kicked off the Louboutins and slipped my feet back into my ballet flats. I was also prepared to flee barefoot.

"Where are you going, Sookie?" he crooned. "I want to talk to you."

I refused to look at him as I rushed away from the shoes, through the beauty department and into the mall.

"Come on, Sookie. There's nowhere to go unless you're going somewhere with me. Why don't we have a drink?" He was following me!

I walked faster, trying to blend in with other shoppers. I noticed a group of mall cops near the fountain and headed towards them. I hoped their pseudo-authoritative presence would deter Franklin.

"A few fat fucks won't get rid of me," he sneered, that irritable tone back. My stress levels went into panic mode.

"Leave me alone!" I had seen the damage a vampire could cause in the blink of an eye. There were too many people around not to care what happened next.

"Come with me for a little chat and everything will be okay," he said. "I just want to talk to you."

"Leave her," a new voice interjected. It was low, intense and – right at that moment – filled me with automatic relief.

Eric stalked towards us. His eyes were ice cold as they focused on Franklin. His fangs were out.

The two vampires sized each other up. Eric was taller, broader in the shoulders and all round more impressive looking, however looks were deceiving when it came to vampires. Even the wimpiest looking vamp could be deadly if age was on their side.

Eric came to a stop between us, his body blocking me like a Viking shield.

"I know who you are, Franklin Mott, and I am older and stronger than you. Unless you want your head dismembered and thrown in the pool, stay away from my human." Eric's own blonde head inclined towards the fountain. His assertion filled me with further relief, even if it was paired with a violent threat.

For what seemed like the longest moment, Franklin considered this. He glanced at me, causing Eric to bristle, and then around us, at the onlookers that had noticed the drama and were gawking.

Finally, he backed down.

"You see how things are here," Eric said. I wasn't sure what this meant, but Franklin seemed to.

"So it appears," he agreed, suddenly taciturn. He gave me another glance before turning and walking away, a burst of vampire speed blending him in with the crowd.

"Who was that?" I asked, dumbfounded. "What did he want?"

Always alert, Eric retracted his fangs. The onlookers were still gawking. Their thoughts were all: _What's going on over there? Wow that blonde guy is hot!_

"Eric? Who was that?" I repeated. Then, a little dazedly: "And how are you here?"

He didn't reply and just placed a hand on my shoulder, steering me out of the mall, away from the curious eyes, excited thoughts and even some camera phones.

"Eric?" I twisted my neck to look up at him, but his eyes were now hooded, calculating.

"I need to think," he said brusquely, "so please don't take this the wrong way, but shut up."

Outside, under the bright lights of the mall's main entrance, I spun out of his grip and sucked in a steadying breath, fending off the looming sense of dread until I had answers.

"Eric! I need to know what just happened. How do you know that vampire? He sounded British!"

Eric didn't answer, blue eyes still calculating, distant. When he eventually refocused on the present and looked down at me, he appeared all too serious, his face drawn into stern, chiselled lines.

I guess I expected him to tell me the next crazy thing that was happening out of my control. Instead, he surprised me by gathering me in his arms, the movement too quick for me to react to.

"Not this time _,"_ I heard him murmur. His mouth brushed my temple as he held me close.


	14. Chapter 14

_Eric Northman was my boyfriend._

 _It was hardly a long term relationship, but each time we saw each other, I fell deeper for him. It was surely ironic that the undead could make me feel so alive._

 _But I also felt increasingly restless._

 _There was no blood drinking. And no sex._

 _Goodbyes ended locked in an increasingly intimate embrace, but a line was always drawn. By him, not me – I was pretty sure I was ready!_

 _For a vampire with such a reputation as a womanising feeder, Eric showed remarkable restraint._

" _What are you waiting for?!" I groaned the last time, a few nights ago. I was literally shoving my neck into his face. His mouth trailed over it, lightly grazing but never fully piercing the skin despite the fangs unsheathed with hunger._

 _We were backed against the side of my house, his thigh locked between mine and our arms entwined around each other._

" _Not now," he said in that low, controlled voice that contrasted so coolly with the frustration in mine. "Not like this."_

" _Then when?!" My wantonness would have shocked the prude inside of me if I hadn't been so... desperately wanton._

 _His hands ran down my arms, brushing the curve of my breasts before settling on my hips. He lifted me slightly, shifting my weight so that I was all but balanced upon his thigh. The friction made me writhe._

" _You're impatient," he observed amusedly. "I like saucy Sookie."_

 _I could feel his arousal. There was no doubt that he wanted me. I didn't understand why he held back._

" _When, Eric?" I repeated. "I thought you'd want my blood."_

 _He laughed softly, gorgeous in the moonlight._

" _You know I do, but I am trying to do this right. Don't you want a chivalrous beau who courts you gently?"_

" _I want you," I replied seriously._

 _He stilled, his hands tightening on me as the amusement gleaming in his blue eyes was replaced by feral arousal. I pressed myself closer against him._

" _You tempt me, Sookie Stackhouse. It means I must go."_

 _He lowered me back onto the ground, kissing me before I could protest. I felt the slice of his fangs in my bottom lip. He sucked the blood from the tiny wound._

" _Cheat," I muttered, without breaking the kiss. "That doesn't count." But my eyes were closed and my back was arched. Everything he did to me drove me crazy, even if it was not_ everything.

 _I spent that night having a cold shower._

 _It was not until the next night, after my shift at Merlotte's, that I arrived home to find an enormous bunch of red roses and a beribboned box upon the porch._

 _Inside the small envelope attached to it, an elegant white card contained a single word:_ Saturday.

 _And now tonight was literally the night. Saturday._

 _He was late, even though we had never agreed upon a time. It was almost 11 o'clock._

 _When I finally heard the purr of his Corvette outside, my entire body tensed with a mixture of anticipation, nerves and excitement._

 _He didn't bother knocking._

 _I opened the door to find him leaning against the railing in a slim cut black suit, blonde hair brushing his collar. He was devastatingly handsome – so tall and broad shouldered – I could have swooned._

" _Hello Sookie."_

 _I was surprised at how tremulous my answering smile felt._

" _Hello."_

 _His blue eyes were intense upon me as I crossed the porch to reach him. His mouth brushed mine in greeting. The brief touch caused me to inhale sharply. My nerves were all over the place._

" _Did you like my gift?"_

 _I exhaled._

" _Yes. Thank you."_

" _Was it too 'forward' of me, as you breathers would say?"_

 _I blushed, then shook my head._

" _No."_

 _We drove in charged silence out of Bon Temps._

 _I was disappointed when the car pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia. Eric exited the driver's seat and used vampire speed to open my door, indicating I should also exit. We'd been here a few times during our other dates, but it had always been to briefly stop by. The bar was hardly the place I wanted to be_ _tonight_ _._

" _Come. This won't take long." Instead of the back entrance, he took my hand and led me past the line that waited to enter through the front. His progeny, the blonde vampire Pam, stood in black leathers at the imposing padded door, but was pointedly ignored as Eric stalked past. There was a speculative glint in her eyes as I trailed behind him._

 _In the midst of Fangtasia on a Saturday night, Eric took his place upon the throne-like chair and I sat beside him._

" _What now?" I whispered self-consciously, glancing out at the crowd – vampire and human – that was watching us with interest. They treated Eric with deference while I was simply sized-up. Pam had also moved inside and now stood arms crossed and bored-looking, although that speculative glint remained._

 _Eric hadn't let go of my hand. His fingers laced through mine._

 _I turned to him as he raised my hand to his mouth._

 _His lips pressed against the pulse at my wrist._

 _I quivered. He half-smiled._

 _There was an audible reaction from the crowd, but I heard the gossiping human thoughts even louder. Things like:_ Who the hell is that girl? _Or:_ Didn't think she was his type.

 _Eric squeezed my palm to capture my full attention._

" _Now everyone knows you're mine," he said._

 _I paused to take in the gravity of this._

 _He watched me carefully. "No?"_

 _I met the intensity of his blue eyes._

" _Yes."_

 _The half-smile reappeared. He rose._

" _We'll go now."_

 _We had been at Fangtasia for less than 10 minutes._

 _Back in the car, I reclined against the leather seat in a sort of happy bewilderment. Sexual desire clearly led to recklessness. I knew that being Eric's was more than a simple boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, particularly in the vampire world. And it was totally different than when I'd naively let Bill call me his._

 _Eric placed a hand on my thigh. "I know it's late, but I made a dinner reservation in case you were hungry."_

" _No," I interjected. It came out too quickly, betraying me. He turned to look at me, smouldering as only the insanely gorgeous could._

" _I just declared you to be mine," he said. "You know what I want."_

 _I met his gaze, determined not to over-think things. "I think it's pretty obvious what I want too."_

 _The hand on my thigh tightened._

 _We drove past the restaurant district. He was speeding now. Then: "We're nearly there."_

 _I looked away from his chiselled profile to survey our surroundings. We were driving through the upscale residential part of Shreveport. Eventually the car paused in front of an imposing electronic gate. Upon entry, through the tinted window I could make out the outline of a house set behind a rolling green lawn_

" _Your house?"_

 _A single nod._

 _Another pause while we waited for an electronic garage door to open. It slid into a parking space alongside three other sleek, expensive cars I hadn't known he owned._

 _I was slow to exit the Corvette. My happy bewilderment was still there, but nervousness was overtaking it. Or was it just the newness – Eric had never brought me here before._

 _It was open-plan, contemporary and minimally furnished in a sleek, European style. Being accustomed to homely clutter, Eric's house was foreign, masculine and clearly out of my price range._

" _So this is where you live," I said, trailing a curious palm along the pristine marble countertop of his kitchen. It was an expansive showroom kitchen of white marble, stainless steel and oak that I doubted a vampire had much use for._

" _I've waited to bring you here because I wanted you to be sure you were ready to be mine."_

 _I went into his arms willingly, leaning against his chest. His hands caressed me, moving to my back where he slowly undid the zip of my dress. I helped him slide the straps from my arms and the dress fell to the floor._

" _Such a strange sensation when the reality matches what you pictured in your mind so precisely," he murmured. He openly appraised me, taking my wrists in each hand and forcing my arms apart. Dark sapphire rolled over my body, lingering on the wisps of scarlet lace at my breasts and between my thighs before sweeping further down my legs and slowly lifting, returning to my face._

" _You are really beautiful," he said. While his expression had intensified, his voice had taken on a quizzical, enthralled note._

 _I blushed. Upon discovering expensive lingerie within the box left on my porch, I'd thought of his gift as racy and bold. Now beneath his darkened blue eyes, I felt oddly vulnerable in Kiki de Montparnasse, more aware of my rapidly beating heart than ever._

 _My mouth opened as he claimed it. The kiss was slow and tortuously exquisite. My hands glided over his muscular arms and shoulders before my fingers tangled in his long, blonde hair. I clung to him, pushing aside any shyness to embrace this moment, certain that I never wanted it to end while at the same time wanting it to be more._

" _Come." He lifted me effortlessly and used vampire speed to descend down a hidden flight of stairs. I drew away from his kiss to gasp once from the thrill of the whirlwind movement and again from the darkness we were plunged into._

 _He lowered me onto something soft. A bed – his bed. A soft, dim light came on._

" _Sookie." I heard his low, intense voice before my eyes had properly adjusted._

 _He leaned over me and one hand cupped my chin, his thumb tracing the curve of my mouth._

" _You belong to me," he said, almost as if he was talking to himself. My shallow breathing was the only other audible noise._

 _He shed his clothes quickly. His tall figure was smooth, lean and cut with hard muscle. I shivered as it covered mine, my skin burning hot in contrast to his eternal coolness._

 _He kissed me again to banish any last lingering nervousness that needed to be swept away. His hands moved over my body, sliding over and under lace with restless hunger, while continuing to demonstrate the control that had frustrated me for so long._

" _Do it," I encouraged with a whisper, unblinking when he looked deep into my eyes, testing me. "I'm ready."_

 _He was very still for a long moment, then his head tipped backwards and I thought I heard him murmur something in a reverent Scandinavian tone I couldn't interpret._

 _I braced myself as his mouth descended once more._

 _His fangs sunk deep into my neck._


	15. Chapter 15

Hi all! Thank you for your follows, faves and most of all the reviews - it's a really nice, casual feedback loop and absolutely motivates me to keep updating this story. Just to clarify for context, any chapters in italics are 'the past' (not a dream). Thank you for reading and have a wonderful week!

...

...

...

His hand wrapped around my braided hair, roughly pulling on its length. My head tipped backwards as my mouth opened beneath his.

Numbly, I accepted the kiss.

It stoked something primal deep inside of me, channelling the violence of a few moments ago into this moment so intense and overwhelming. It wasn't tender. It was a claiming.

A couple of women wandered past, although I didn't notice them until one muttered: "So inappropriate!"

Eric glanced her way, flashing a hint of fang, and the woman squeaked with alarm. She and her friend hurried off towards the car park, thoughts alternating between disapproval and fear.

It brought me back to reality.

"What was that?!" I exclaimed. I meant Franklin. I meant Eric. I meant _everything_. Our blood bond – and the aftermath of his kiss – was playing havoc on my body, clashing with the anxiety I'd felt when Franklin had followed me. It was all too much. I suddenly felt nauseous.

"I need room to breathe," I shuddered, pushing at Eric's chest. A human would have been breathing heavily from the near-miss of a fight. The blonde Viking vampire was stone cold. No heart beat rapidly with adrenalin as mine certainly did.

He let go of me and I took both a few steps backwards, as well as a few moments to recollect my wits. Fortunately, I'd made it out of the mall with both shoes and my purse on my shoulder.

"We should go," he said, monitoring my returning composure. He took my hand and dragged me along with him in another possessive gesture. When I tried to break away, flexing my fingers to escape, he simply gripped my wrist.

"Stop, Eric!" I exclaimed. "I'm not just going to blindly follow you! Tell me what's going on!"

He didn't respond, his jaw was set tightly. The hand let go of my wrist. Then he picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. Caveman-like.

" _Eric!_ " I pummelled his back with my fists, but it was like hitting unmoving steel.

He – we – stopped in front of a sleek, black sedan with unassuming Texan plates I didn't recognise. Vampire speed meant we were both in the car, doors closed and seatbelts buckled, in an instant.

I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind, but he pre-empted me.

"Listen, Sookie. Franklin Mott is a psychopathic vampire hiding in the bushes somewhere. He's waiting to get to you again. You _will_ let me drive you home."

"I'm okay with finding my own way home," I pointed out, smarting from his tone.

"By billing me another taxi fare?"

I blinked. He was in his uncompromising sheriff mode, which never complemented my stubborn mode. I rubbed a weary hand across my eyes.

"Fine. Just home. Do you know where I live?"

His gaze didn't waver. "Of course."

We exited the car park. Admittedly, I peered out of the window, into the darkness, trying to spot any skulking British vampire in the bushes. I only relaxed once we were on the highway. Well, sort of, because I still had the vampire to my left and it was a different type of guard I had up.

"Who is Franklin Mott?" I asked. "Why was he bothering me?"

Eric's blue eyes cut to me before settling back on the road.

"He's a private investigator of sorts. A mercenary. He has a chip on his shoulder that makes him dangerous as a vampire. Unstable."

"But what does he want with me?"

Eric grimaced. "I believe Bill has hired him to find out if you truly are mine."

I was surprised by this, maybe even shocked. Remembering the way Franklin had acted towards me at the mall caused a shudder to run down my spine.

"Why would Bill do such a thing?" I gasped. "It seems like… such overkill." It was a poor choice of words.

Eric shrugged. "There are always things going on in Louisiana, Sookie. Vampire politics are never-ending and the vampire blood investigation is just the start of it. You may not like it, but you're right back in the middle of it."

"Bill is now a king, you're the sheriff – I'm just a nobody all the way in Texas!"

"Do you really think that?" Those blue eyes skimmed me, enigmatic and hooded as they lingered on my _Sookie_ nametag.

"I think things are getting out of hand," I frowned.

He shrugged a second time. "The 'nice guy' Bill Compton you think you know is no more. And you did spurn him for me, remember."

"Well now you're just baiting me," I sighed. "In no way did I break up with Bill in order to be with you. Anyway, that was ages ago."

The conversation ended because the car came to a slow halt.

I hadn't been paying attention on the drive home, but I should have.

We had pulled up in front of the Hotel Carmilla – an impressive, contemporary building illuminated with red accent lighting. The vampire-friendly hotel was a place I generally avoided as it held too many memories.

"This isn't my home," I said, instantly suspicious. A valet approached the car. Eric opened the driver's side door and placed the keys in the outstretched, white-gloved hand.

"We've stayed here before," he commented, like it was no big deal. "I have the suite you like."

"Really, Eric?" I hissed. "This is _not_ what we agreed upon."

The valet cleared his throat, hoping we would take our argument elsewhere so he could get on with his job. His thoughts revealed that the bickering of vampire-human couples was nothing new to him as long as he was tipped.

"Until I can determine the best way to deal with Bill's meddling, you need to be with me." Eric used vampire speed to open my door, smoothly intercepting the valet.

The chivalry _was_ dead and I wasn't buying it.

"I'll get a taxi from here," I said. I exited the car, going out of my way to ensure we didn't touch.

"Don't be a fool, Sookie." His eyes flashed hot then cold, finally returning to their usual coolness tinged with impatience.

"You need protection. I can provide that for you."

"Why does it always seem that I need protection _because of_ _you_?" I wondered aloud, ensuring my voice was equally clipped. I flagged a vacant taxi but Eric shot the driver a forbidding glare and the taxi moved on.

His next move was more unexpected. He placed a hand on the small of my back, the lightness of his touch almost like a caress.

"I know it's hard," he said softly, "but you need to believe me. Franklin Mott poses a significant threat. It was a mistake for Bill to put him onto you. One that I want to shield you from."

I braced myself at Eric's sudden change of tone. He spoke to me like the Eric before things had become all messed up. The Eric I would have blindly followed, lemming-like, simply because I thought he was _wonderful_.

"Trust me, Sookie." His head dipped, mouth brushing across my forehead.

But they were the wrong words. Ones I'd heard before.

Pain tore through me. He must have felt it via our blood bond. Eric Northman, the powerful Viking warrior, ancient vampire sheriff, jerked backwards in response.

We stared at each other.

"I'll go inside with you if you sign my house back over to me," I said quietly, turning my back on memory lane. "Otherwise, I'll go straight to Bill and tell him what the real deal is. As in, I'll sort things out myself _without_ your interference."

His eyes clouded to a smouldering, smoky blue that would have been sensuous in any other context.

"I do not respond well to threats."

I stuck to my guns and was silent. In acknowledgement, his expression eventually turned cunning and thoughtful. "But perhaps we can come to some sort of mutually acceptable arrangement."

I inclined my head. The valet had driven off with the car. Eric and I stood on the curb, brokering the next deal in our now-transactional relationship.

He straightened, elegant and aloof. "You will return to Louisiana with me and stay by my side until I can deal with Bill's suspicion and get rid of Franklin."

"I'll stay with you here in Dallas. In this hotel even, but in separate rooms," I countered. "During the day, you have no say whatsoever over my life. At night, I promise to be careful, but won't tolerate you being a control freak. And you'll sign my house back over to me."

He smiled. The curl of his mouth enhanced his handsomeness, but it was not even gracious. It was more of a predatory sneer.

I decided to cover all my bases before the deal was sealed. "If this isn't sorted out in a week's time, you'll sign my house back over to me, but everything else is off."

"A week's time?"

"Yes."

I paused to consider my next words carefully, but made sure I looked at him straight in the eye. "And Eric, after a week, if things haven't been sorted out, then you must ask Godric for help."


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for the reviews, faves and follows - the two recent faves pushed me over the 'magic number' I had in my head that compelled me to update! I know a lot of reviews are seeking answers to this unfolding story - it's getting there! (Have a great weekend all!)

...

...

Happy hour was in full swing in the lobby bar of the Hotel Carmilla. However beneath its high-end façade it was just another Fangtasia. Vamps, fangbangers and sex, sex, _sex_.

I trailed behind Eric, wondering what the hell I was doing.

"Come," he said, pausing until I caught up with his long stride. We bypassed the reception desk and instead came to a stop at the line of elevators. I used the wait time to take off my nametag and tuck it into my purse.

In the remaining silence I pondered my latest deal with the devil. For a brief moment I even wondered if regaining possession of Gran's house was really worth it…

The elevator arrived. Eric entered, leaning casually to one side. I followed, moving to the opposite side. The doors were closing when a quick, pale hand wedged between them. My heart leapt into my throat at the possibility that Franklin had already tracked me down.

Eric heard my gasp and frowned, shaking his head that no, it wasn't Franklin Mott. Instead a heavyset man in a too-slick beige leisure suit stepped inside followed by a beautiful brunette in a red bodycon dress. Her thoughts revealed that the man was a rich vamp and she was his O-negative nightcap.

"Howdy," he greeted Eric, his exaggerated Texan drawl grating on my already frayed nerves.

Eric stared back coolly, a blonde brow lifting ever so slightly.

The vampire looked at me next, his sleazy stare halting to fully check me out.

"The blonde smells amazing," he remarked, causing me to freeze. He ran a lascivious hand down the brunette's arm while still eyeing my throat and wrists.

Eric's bland expression didn't change, but the shift of his stance was as predatory as it was languid. The undercurrent of danger was lost on the brunette, who was now thinking about her busy roster for the night, but I noticed the menacing subtlety of his body language and so did the other vamp. He averted his eyes and didn't speak again.

I was relieved when they exited the elevator at the fifth floor. The doors closed and Eric moved to my side, a hand touching the small of my back.

"He was no threat to you, Sookie," he murmured.

"I'm just on edge," I shivered, arching so that his hand fell away. "I'm not used to this intrigue crap anymore." My skin smarted beneath my cotton shirt, as if the cool press of his fingers burned.

"You've been gone for too long," he said. I made the mistake of looking up at him. His were a clear, solemn blue that confused me in my hypersensitive mood.

The elevator doors opened at the top floor. Eric exited first and I deliberately walked a couple of steps behind him until we reached the end of the hall.

He touched a card against the electronic lock and opened the black lacquered door, gesturing for me to enter. I did so, shooting him a quick, suspicious look.

The hotel – in this suite – had once been my favourite place to stay in Dallas, if only because its amenities were so vampire-friendly. The décor had been updated but remained darkly glamorous.

Eric entered and closed the door behind him.

"You should go back down to reception and get another room," I pointed out, crossing my arms. "We agreed on separate rooms."

He smiled, solemnity replaced by wickedness so quickly, only heightening my suspicion.

"And so it shall be. One bedroom here and another one here." He used vampire speed to flash across the sitting room that separated the two bedrooms. It only served to demonstrate how futile the 'separation' was. And didn't he know it.

"You can choose which one you want," he added slyly.

"Seriously–" My protest was cut short by a phone ringing. Eric retrieved an iPhone from his pocket and answered it. There was silence as the caller spoke.

"Oh, Billy," Eric drawled, smoothing back his blonde hair. "This paranoia – it's really quite unbecoming."

I stilled at the realisation that the caller was Bill. Eric merely smirked.

"Of course she's with me now," he said. "I decided to rendezvous in Dallas with her."

More silence. "No, it's not impacting the investigation."

Then: "Yes, I'm aware of that."

And: "I'll be there."

I sat down on a chaise lounge, frustrated at hearing only one side of the conversation. Eric's blue eyes lingered on me for a long, assessing moment before he was drawn back into the phone call. He walked over to the window, speaking to Bill in clipped sentences. It gave me the opportunity to openly study him.

He hadn't changed physically, despite the short haircut. As a vampire, his blonde, chiselled handsomeness was eternally preserved. The blood bond meant I was drawn to him at that instinctive, cellular level – even if my brain warned me against this.

Had he changed in other ways? His behaviour towards me alternated between hot and cold whenever it suited him (while always being arrogant). I scanned his tall, broad shouldered figure sceptically, looking for some impossible clue.

"Fine," Eric walked over to me, speaking to Bill. "Just keep your lackeys away from Sookie. I will not have her harassed." Without waiting for a response, he touched the screen to end the call.

I rose from the lounge with a burst of hope. "Is it done? Is that all it takes to get rid of Franklin?"

"Of course not," Eric scoffed. "I need to be certain that Bill actually does call off Franklin. And that Franklin doesn't go rogue now that he has met you."

"Go rogue? Why would he do that?" I asked.

"Because he's deranged. But we can use the American Vampire League ball tomorrow night to test the waters."

"What?!"

"Tomorrow night's ball. We'll attend and Bill will be there too."

"Why would we do that?" I frowned. "Why would _I_ do that?"

Eric regarded me patronisingly, as if I was a clueless breather. "Although I'm concerned for your safety, I will not go into hiding because of a lowly vampire. It's a strategic move for us to be seen together."

"That is _not_ convincing me. I don't want to go."

"Help me, help you, Sookie," he said dismissively.

I slumped back onto the couch, the luxurious velvet cushioning anything but comforting right now.

"I'm not helpless, you know." I ignored the scornful twist of his mouth. "I've been keeping to myself for quite some time now. I have my own life here – my own friends who look out for me."

"Do _not_ mention his name," he warned softly, dangerously. I knew he meant Alcide.

I shook my head at him. "I meant Godric. He has been kind to me."

Eric's jaw hardened, fangs unsheathing. He gripped my wrist, pulling me from the lounge to my feet so he could tower over me.

"Do not mistake my maker's benevolence for petty human friendliness," he said in that same low, deceptively silken voice. "He knows the responsibility for your care is _mine_."

…

I went to work the next day.

I told myself there was less to worry about in daylight and pushed myself to 'act like normal'. Whatever that was.

Eric was ensconced in the vampire-friendly master bedroom as I tiptoed as out of the suite early that morning. I doubted his night had been as restless as mine. I'd allowed him – even played an active part – to orchestrate the tangled web that involved Bill and his lackeys, Jason, Gran's house and now a potentially psycho vampire called Franklin.

I took a taxi home to freshen up, paying with the card linked to Eric's money. Despite the exorbitant taxi fare incurred through my escape from Louisiana, the funds had increased with the lump sum payment for assisting with the V investigation. I hadn't helped at all to date, only made things worse. Worse for me.

Alcide wasn't at home nor was his truck – he usually spent a night or two each week at Debbie's apartment. Quite frankly I was relieved that my own night away from home had gone undetected.

I took the bus to the mall. It was sort of like any other workday, only I carried an overnight bag along with my usual purse. I would stay the Hotel Carmilla with Eric for the week and just deal with the internal voice – cautious Sookie – that warned me I was sealing my fate.

Business at the store was steady throughout the day. I polished the silverware display, helped an excited bride-to-be with her register and chattered with Sarah about new stock arrivals.

Everyone I interacted with was pleasant, their thoughts mundane. This was in contrast to the increasingly foreboding scenarios playing through my head, even if I outwardly acted like the rest of them.

"And what are you doing tonight, Sookie?" Sarah asked me as I got ready for my shift to end. Tonight she was attending a cocktail party to raise money for the local dog shelter. She was thinking about whether inviting me would be a nice gesture after my recent family drama.

Only this time, I already had an event to attend.

"Oh, a few errands. I'm still catching up on things after being in Louisiana," I replied, glossing over the truth.

She still didn't press for details but I heard the well-meaning query inside her head. She wondered if I was really okay and what had been the specific reason for my absence.

I didn't have any clear-cut answers.

Once my shift was over, I browsed the mall for something to wear to the ball. The American Vampire League held the event annually – I'd been before as Eric's date under happier circumstances. It was a formal, fancy affair where designer labels and diamonds were the norm.

In Saks (avoiding Neiman Marcus) I paid for a dress, shoes and clutch again using Eric's money, putting it down to 'work expenses' even though that sensible Sookie conscience kept cautioning me against using it too freely.

I returned to the Hotel Carmilla with about an hour to spare before sundown. Locking myself inside the bedroom, I focused on 'getting ready' and tried to ignore the fact that a Viking vampire sheriff was resting in the room across from mine.

The hour passed. He spoke from the other side of the door as I was dabbing perfume to mask any 'amazing smell' I might give off in a ballroom of vampires.

"Sookie. Are you ready?"

"In a minute," I replied.

"The car is downstairs."

I sat down to fasten the straps of the nude stiletto heels, then quickly reviewed my reflection in the full-length mirror. A slender blonde in black crepe stared back at me. The full-length gown was expensive (actually hideously expensive) but would otherwise be nondescript within a sea of eveningwear at the ball. With my hair in a smooth chignon, I looked chic and polished in a way that was still very understated and would easily blend into the crowd.

Eric stood in the living room, dressed in a perfectly cut black tuxedo. So devastatingly handsome it was almost painful.

I offered him a polite, hopefully noncommittal smile as his blue eyes took me in. From now on – especially for tonight – we needed to get along, business-like.

" _Sofistikerad_ ," he murmured to himself.

I waited for him to move to leave. Instead he stepped forward and clasped something around my neck. Vampire speed made this happen too fast.

I recoiled.

"What's this?" I gasped.

A glance in a nearby decorative mirror took my breath away. An intricate platinum necklace of diamonds and rubies splayed across my décolletage. It was exquisite – blindingly, breathtakingly so – and it went completely against my whole 'low profile' look. An open Cartier box sat on the nearby coffee table.

"For you," he said. I couldn't interpret his tone. It was cool but it was _intimate._

I stared up at him, momentarily unable to form words. The necklace felt heavy and conspicuous against my skin.

"You didn't need to buy me this. Just so you know, you already bought me the outfit." I touched the skirt of my dress with nervous fingers.

"It's yours," he shrugged, as if a six figure piece of jewellery was merely part of the deal.

"I can't let you back in my life, Eric. Not like how it was before." The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could censor them.

"Why?"

I gaped at him. "Do I need to remind you?! You pushed me away then went crazy and practically drained me. I nearly died!"

His voice pitched even lower, "And will you ever forgive me?" It wasn't the hopeful or beseeching plea I'd often imagined. He sounded so matter-of-fact.

I willed my own voice to sound equally cool.

"What do you want from me?"

His gaze swept over me, taking me in with a glance, but one so intense I braced myself against its weight.

"Everything."

I faltered. Then frowned.

"You can't have it."

He regarded me, unblinking.

"Let's go," he eventually said. His hand moved to take mine, like we hadn't just tiptoed around the one event that had irrevocably affected our relationship.

"I mean it, Eric," I said, drawing away before he could touch me. "I'm no longer yours… I can't be."

Another glance. He reached out for me again, this time firmly enclosing his hand over mine. I didn't hold it, but neither did I break away. I was allowing myself to wallow in he past as well as the emotional limbo that was being blood bonded to Eric Northman.

Now _that_ was so devastating it _was_ painful.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone!

...

...

...

The ball was held at the Dallas Museum of Art.

Media lined the entrance where a blood red carpet had been laid out. Photographers called out to us, recognising a vampire-human couple. The AVL was pushing diversity and harmony – we were good for PR.

I was living a lie no matter how close Eric held me to his side. As we walked the media gauntlet, his arm encircled my waist, his hand sprawled over my hip.

A local human TV crew stopped us for an interview. Eric suavely answered a few questions about the importance of vampire-human relationships. He looked the part, this tuxedo-clad Viking vampire – impeccably dressed, insanely gorgeous and so damn tall.

I positioned myself in the background, able to extricate myself from his hold while the big haired, toothy reporter asked him 'who he was wearing'. I was aware I looked like his meek human pet/arm candy, but the alternative option of more actively perpetuating the lie on the evening news was worse.

The reporter's eyes lingered on him after he graciously brought the interview to a close. Her thoughts revealing she wished she was _me_. In fact, the male cameraman's thoughts were along the same lines.

We reached the final photo opp in front of a wall plastered with AVL logos. Eric drew me even closer to him, until my body was flush against his.

I angled my head upwards and caught the full force of his brilliant smile, the one the photographers were going crazy for. The one I knew disguised his controlled, calculated undead ruthlessness.

"Smile Sookie," he instructed coolly, disguising this with the touch of his mouth against my temple.

"You might find this easy, but this is weird," I replied in a stage whisper. "And what about if Franklin's here?!"

"Even if he is, I wouldn't allow him to get anywhere near you." His voice pitched lower, still cool, but there was no mistaking the certainty. When it came to dealing with rogue vampire investigators, Eric's absolute self-assurance was almost comforting.

"Give us a kiss!" someone shouted out. I caught the calculating gleam in Eric's blue eyes the moment before his head dipped and he kissed me. It was quick and full of hunger, but rather than giving the impression of yearning, it felt _arrogant_. Sensible Sookie bristled at his high-handedness while our blood bond caused my body to stir.

"Quit it," I hissed. "I know this is an act, but we there's no need to put on this much of a show."

"Who says it's a show?" he replied, unperturbed as always. "I meant it before, Sookie. I want _everything_."

I stared up at him with unease while the bastard just turned his head to the cameras and kept smiling.

We finally made it inside. The ball setup comprised circular tables positioned around a stage at the front. It seemed no expense had been spared by the AVL, with the lavish décor bordering on gaudy. Fresh floral arrangements and silver candelabras contrasted with LED strobe lighting and promotional banners.

The ball had technically commenced only twenty minutes ago but already it was too crowded for my liking. There were enough humans to hear a chaotic stream of thoughts. Then there were the vampires, who sipped top shelf Tru Blood, using vampire speed now and then to move through the crowd. It was the first time in a long time that I found myself part of such a large gathering of them.

A passing waiter offered me champagne that I accepted, taking a long sip that bordered on a gulp. Veuve Clicquot was probably going to be my friend tonight. As we mingled, a trio of vampires from New York drew Eric into conversation about real estate, light-heartedly joking about how hard it was to go to ground in a city of high rises. We were also joined by a glamorous couple from Los Angeles, who were eager to meet other vampire-human couples.

I wasn't in the mood for the ball let alone superficial networking. I fell quiet after providing the minimum socially acceptable amount of small talk with LA Barbie, who was thinking we should be BFFs simply because we were both with 'hot vamps'.

Eric didn't seem to mind my silence by his side. His arm wrapped around my shoulders, forcing me to lean against him in a manner that would have outwardly appeared nothing but affectionate. When I straightened, discreetly attempting to shake him off, he shot me a knowing look before slowly releasing me.

I found myself standing there, feigning polite interest with my facial expression and swiftly moving onto my second glass of champagne.

However no amount of champagne could fix this. The fancy ball, the evening gown and the Cartier necklace were just props in soap opera hell.

I guess it was a true moment of: _What the F am I doing here?_

I was creeped out that Franklin Mott posed a threat and I was burnt by Jason's betrayal and the loss of Gran's house. But I had options – I just needed to regain control without letting my emotions and the past overwhelm me. And this blood bond with Eric.

"Shall we find our seats?"

His voice interrupted my thoughts. He was talking to me. I knew this because – even though I wasn't looking at him – everyone else was looking at me. Expectantly. LA Barbie practically had heart eyes.

Eric took my hand and led me through the maze of tables towards the front of the room.

We were the first to be seated at our table. I baulked at the individual place cards, but he acted like nothing was amiss, just held out the chair for me to sit down. It didn't really surprise me when he drew his own chair close to mine, his hand settling on my knee.

"I like this," he said in that low, smooth voice. With his other hand he moved the fancy embossed cards until they were side-by-side. My heart beat faster.

 _Eric Northman. Sookie Northman_.

"We're not married," I pointed out, moving away my leg. "Never were."

"You calling me your boyfriend is just making light of things," he shrugged.

"Ex-boyfriend," I corrected, my face growing hot.

His eyes moved to my face, dark blue and intense. Unrelenting.

"You were to be my wife, Sookie."

I looked away from him, my heart suddenly tight in my chest. "Emphasis on the past tense. We both know how that turned out. A bloodbath. A disaster."

"That's the sensationalised version," he replied coolly, still so unperturbed. "You know it wasn't that straightforward."

Maybe it wasn't, but it also wasn't as neat as I imagined he remembered it to be. Melancholy swept over me, mingling with the familiar bittersweetness associated with everything that was – that _had been_ – Sookie and Eric.

"I'm sorry about Pam," I said stiffly, because he was continued to watch me intensely. "Despite everything, you know that right?"

I don't know why I brought it up then, in the public setting we were in. But we had never really talked about Pam. In the aftermath of all that ripped us apart, I had been whisked away to hospital. Godric had forbidden Eric to contact me while I recovered.

Before all of that, the vampire Pamela Swynford de Beaufort had been fierce and loyal to her maker – and ultimately to me – until the very end.

I wasn't imagining the grief that flickered in his dark blue eyes just from mentioning her name, finally rattling his composure. I knew he had deeply mourned his progeny's death and probably still did. After all, the time that had passed since her true death was nothing compared to his existence of over a thousand years. The grief was gone all too soon, swiftly shuttered behind blonde, Nordic handsomeness that was as impenetrable as if it was carved from stone.

"Let's discuss this further when we're back home," he said in that cool, authoritative tone that refused to be challenged, but made his emotional withdrawal all too obvious.

"You appear to be… unusually chatty."

"Maybe I'm just tired," I said. Because I was. The _what the F am I doing here_ wasn't going away. Unlike him, I didn't have eternity to keep doing this.

The look he shot me was unnerving. A predator assessing its prey. And yet, confusingly, I think I also saw some sort of disappointment. _Concern?_

By then a vampire couple had approached the table, the reason for Eric's terseness. They found their place cards on the other side of the large circular table, but were close enough for me to be mindful of their vampiric hearing.

My hand shot out instinctively, pulling on his jacket sleeve.

"Would you do it again?" I asked. It was out of my mouth before I could contain it, before the conversation was fully shutdown. Because in that moment I suddenly had to know. I had shied away from the hard topics for so long although this question was one that had played over and over in my mind.

However there was ambiguity to his answer that gave me no closure.

"Do you mean on that night would I choose you again?" he sneered, still eyeing our new table companions. His impatient gaze eventually swung back to me, brow narrowing with intent.

"Then yes, Sookie. _Every fucking time."_


	18. Chapter 18

The dinner part of the ball passed uneventfully. Discreetly scoping out the ballroom, I couldn't see anyone I knew – no Bill, no Katerina and most of all no Franklin. The others at our table were all strangers, pleasant but more interested in talking to Eric the Viking vampire sheriff than me, who I suppose appeared no more than a passive human companion. Eventually, after the dessert course, we left our seats to mingle amongst the guests, gradually edging towards the exit. Eric was all smooth charm, a truly commanding presence while I pinned a fake smile on my face and said "nice to meet you" a lot.

We were two groups away from the exit when a flash of long, coppery hair caught my eye.

My head swivelled in the direction of a beautiful, curvaceous vampire with that hair set into glamorous waves over one bare, ivory shoulder. She wore a strapless cream gown completely covered with crystals. Diamonds dripped from her ears, neck, wrists and fingers. While I wanted to blend into the background, _she_ wanted to be the centre of attention. And she was, gliding gracefully through the ballroom, surrounded by an entourage of admirers and hangers on.

I must have stilled or maybe the giant leap of my heart into my throat alerted Eric to the sudden distress through our bond. The hand that had been loosely draped around my waist tightened, drawing me closer. I didn't resist, I was too preoccupied.

"Is that Sophie-Anne Leclerq?" I heard someone whisper. "I didn't realise royalty was attending tonight."

"Trying to get back in the good books," someone else replied. "I hear she's broke after the Russell Edgington fiasco."

I had never been implicated in _the fiasco_ , which had been hastily covered up by Godric _back then_.

She looked the same as when I'd last seen her, a Vampire Queen through and through. Minus the blood dripping fangs, of course, although I knew they were there, lurking beneath that perfectly drawn red lip.

"Sookie, let's go," Eric said in a discreet but urgent tone, his mouth pressed against my ear. "Don't even look at her."

I didn't need to be told twice. I let him lead me out of that place, away from the former Vampire Queen of Louisiana.

We got into a taxi, not bothering to call for the limousine we'd arrived in. Throughout the short drive, Eric's expression was completely cool and I strived for that same composure. His hand reclined across the back of the seat, fingers curling over my shoulder. When I turned to speak to him once, the single shake of his head told me to wait. The human driver was silent, his thoughts revealing he was hoping we were about to have some 'hot, sexy dirty fangbanger talk' to eavesdrop on.

We arrived at the Hotel Carmilla and Eric paid the driver quickly, dismissing the exclamations of gratitude at the $50 bill. We passed through the lobby and managed to get an elevator to ourselves. Exiting on our floor, his arm slid around my waist and propelled me forward, moving so fast my stilettos practically glided over the carpet.

Inside the room, he released me abruptly and I stumbled, my arm clutching onto a side table to steady myself.

Eric watched me, his blue eyes narrowed but unnaturally bright.

"She was not supposed to be there," he said in a low, tight voice I couldn't fully interpret. It was a voice that spoke of secrets and guile, one I was instinctively wary of.

"I wasn't expecting to see her," I replied. "She looked… the same."

He tossed his blonde head, an almost human gesture of frustration, before his entire body stilled, like pure vampire.

"Are you okay?"

I wasn't expecting him to ask how I was. Then I actually thought about it for a few moments. "I think so?" I said. "I mean, she's not like Russell. I know that."

For the briefest of moments, Eric looked disturbed. Then his expression shuttered, or rather it hardened. He looked _angry_.

"I need to feed," he stated flatly.

He stalked across the floor towards his room, tearing off his jacket and unravelling his bowtie, the muscles across his arms and back rippling sinuously. At one time I might have admired the sight but right now I was reminded that he was over 1,000 years old, incredibly powerful and apparently pissed off.

"Order me someone," he said over his shoulder.

I looked down at the phone next to me and took an immediate step backwards, reeling somewhat from the abrupt change of topic. _Conversation over._

"Order it yourself," I replied, wanting no part in whatever was next.

He stilled mid-step then pivoted very slowly. The vampire speed he used next was a direct contrast and he was suddenly right in front of me.

"Would you rather I feed from you?" he asked, the tightness in his voice even more pronounced.

I lifted my hand to ward him off, an automatic reflex.

"Don't Eric."

He stared down at me, eyes still narrowed, now darkened and glittering with a stormy intensity that I felt deep in my chest.

"Offer yourself to me."

He knew I couldn't be glamoured but that stare held the same focus. Those dark eyes searched me, as if trying to erase the events of our past. His own hand lifted, fingers reaching out to touch my collarbone, skimming the diamonds and rubies at my throat.

I looked away first.

His hand moved, leaving my neck to pick up the phone. With a hard glance my way, he pressed the number for room service.

"This is Eric Northman," he said. "Send the usual to me. Immediately."

He set down the phone, turned on heel and walked away.

"The usual?" I scoffed at his back, rallying my emotions from whatever that moment had been. "What are you, a regular?"

"No, I'm a vampire," he replied flatly, without looking back at me. "I need to feed. Unfortunately my human is unwilling."

"I'm not your human," I said although it felt petty now. Why was I even engaging in this with him? With a sigh, I headed to my bedroom. I'd taken off my shoes and unpinned my hair when I heard the doorbell ring.

I couldn't help myself, I moved to the doorway to watch as he opened the door.

"Hi Mr Northman," a sweet Texan voice said. "It's lovely to see you again."

A petite blonde walked into the room, her smile as sweet as her voice. She wore a navy blue tea dress, high heeled sandals and her long hair was pulled into a simple ponytail.

I think my mouth dropped open.

It was like looking at another version of myself.

The girl spotted me and lifted a dainty hand in greeting. "Good evening ma'am."

"Hi," I spluttered. My gaze swung to Eric. He had closed the door and was leaning against it like he was bored.

"The usual, hey?" I sneered.

His answering smile was sensuous but cruel, slaying me with the single curl of his mouth.

"Jealous?" He enquired, his voice deceptively soft. _Silken_.

I scoffed. "As if."

The girl demurely clasped her hands in front of her, unsure what was going on. Her thoughts revealed this was the fourth time Eric had ordered her. She thought he was a gentleman. A gorgeous, dreamy gentleman who fit all her romanticised notions of vampire life. When she glanced at me beneath demure lashes, she wondered who I was. He hadn't mentioned a girlfriend before.

"I'll leave you to it," I muttered. I stepped back into my room and closed the door. I heard her speak as I moved away, something about asking where he wanted her to sit. An unwelcome, niggling feeling snaked its way through my chest. Not jealousy, no it was something even deeper that stirred at repressed emotions, perhaps catalysed by seeing Sophie-Anne at the ball.

I turned on the TV, ensuring the volume was high enough to drown out any noise from the next room. I undressed, carefully setting down the necklace on the dresser, and took a shower. The bathroom was my refuge for that twenty minutes. I applied serum and moisturiser to my washed face, lightly blow dried my hair and brushed my teeth.

When I eventually emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a Hotel Carmilla bathrobe I was feeling much better or at least more _normal_.

There was a single knock on the door.

It opened before I had time to react.

Eric filled the doorway. He was still in his tux minus the jacket and bowtie. His blonde hair was tousled, like hands had run through it. His or hers I wondered, while outwardly I glared at him and said: "What now?"

"She's gone," he said coolly.

I crossed my arms. "I didn't need an update."

"You didn't want me to drink from her," he countered. "I could sense it through our bond."

I bristled but didn't respond. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

He frowned, blue eyes sweeping over me. Still dark and glittery.

"I didn't drink from her. She's a poor substitute for the real thing."

I stilled and he noticed it. The broad line of his shoulders rolled and then tensed.

"You've fed from her before," I said, although it came out as more of a question. Like, _why?_

His shoulders settled as he shrugged elegantly, above my reproach. "I'm a vampire, Sookie. I feed."

"But here in Dallas?"

"I have business all over the country," he said. "At times it means I'm here."

I fell silent, I wasn't sure what else there was to say. I hadn't been aware of these trips.

He stepped into the room, prowling towards me in a smooth, measured manner before stopping just before he invaded my personal space.

"If I'd turned up at your door would you have invited me in?" he asked.

I met his blue eyed stare even if it meant I had to tilt my head backwards.

"No."

His brow arched knowingly. "And since your friend Alcide would not either I left you alone. But if there had been any chance…"

"There's no chance, Eric," I said, my voice catching a little.  
"Back then," he dismissed. "But now? Things are different, I know you can feel it."

His hands suddenly gripped my shoulders, drawing me against him. His head dipped, chin resting on the top of my head.

"I lamented Pamela," he whispered harshly. "I lamented almost losing you. And then I lamented still losing you after all that happened."

"I've moved on from then, Eric," I cautioned. "We keep doing these weird half-conversations."

His mouth brushed my temple.

"I know," he sighed, an actual vampiric sigh. "But I'll keep doing them because you _will_ be mine again."

I pushed him away.


	19. Chapter 19

_Fangtasia._

 _Thursday nights were typified by college kids who thought it would be cool if their regular hang out was a vampire bar. Eric didn't mind them as long as they were respectful to the actual locals and kept buying drinks._

 _Most nights he liked to put in an appearance at the bar and since we now saw each other most nights, I came too. It was not too bad I supposed, especially when sitting by Eric's side on the podium was his public declaration that we were together. He called me his human and I would reply that he was my vampire. I know it amused him. I liked to see him smile then because he was otherwise either cool-headed or intense, rarely a happy-go-lucky in between._

 _So we sat raised above the crowd in his vampire bar night after night, however on Thursdays it was always earlier than usual when he got over being gawked at._

 _Tonight it was 9:26 pm. We had arrived following dinner only twenty minutes earlier. A group of pretty sorority girls were flirting with their frat boy equivalents while sneaking furtive glances at my vampire. Their thoughts were less discreet – they thought he was 'fucking hot'._

 _Eric didn't need to be a mind reader to know he was lusted over. He sat very still like only vampires could, looking very bored and gorgeous in the blackest of black cashmere, pointedly ignoring all their attempts at eye contact. I was the mortal contrast by his side in dark burgundy silk. The dress had been couriered practically straight off the runway from New York earlier in the week. He was a 1,000+ year old Viking vampire sheriff and also an extremely generous and extravagant gift giver._

 _A glass broke somewhere in the crowd. The sorority girls squealed and scattered, which brought their group even closer to us._

" _Come Sookie," Eric commanded, rising to his feet. He offered me his hand, our fingers threading together as he led me away. The mental sighs of the disappointed sorority girls – and one of the frat boys – echoed in my mind._

 _We went out back to the office. It took less than a minute but I could feel the tension suddenly rise between us. He closed the door and one beat later I was on the other side of the small room, pressed between a filing cabinet and his chest. Vampire speed at its finest._

 _His hand moulded to my jaw, his hold firm despite the soft press of his fingers. I didn't resist the thumb that dipped between my lips._

" _Look at me," Eric said in that low, silken voice, the one where his usual tone was nuanced ever so slightly. The one just for me. When we were alone and nothing else mattered but our bond._

 _He tilted my head upwards while his own lowered and his mouth replaced his thumb, hovering against mine with tantalising promise._

" _Do you want me to kiss you?' he asked, that voice sending a thrill down my spine. As I shivered, he didn't wait for my answer, kissing me deeply with a passion that literally made me weak at the knees._

" _I've got you," he said, effortlessly taking my weight. "Always. I'll never let you go, Sookie. Min älskade." My precious._

 _His hand slid up my dress. I heard the purr of satisfaction as his fingers found the thin band of lace across my hip. Matching burgundy lingerie. Another gift._

" _Let's go home," he murmured, his fangs now showing. "I will lay you down on my bed and then I'll bite you and fuck you and make sure you know you're mine."_

 _I didn't bother to reply. He knew my answer, it was always yes. My thighs parted to allow his palm to glide over me possessively._

 _A sharp rap on the door made me jolt at the interruption before it opened immediately. Eric's broad shoulder blocked my vision but I knew it was Pam. She was the only one who would enter the office without permission. The token door knock was more sarcastic than polite._

" _Ahem," she said, although her derisive tone was anything but surprised. I tried to regain my balance and push Eric away but his hand threaded through my hair, keeping me still. The other hand was very slow as it removed itself from between my thighs to settle on my hip, the skirt of my dress still bunched beneath it._

" _What?" he said to his progeny without looking at her, his mouth remaining against mine. "Speak fast then get the fuck out."_

" _You're needed out front," she drawled._

" _Not now," he replied. "Take care of it."_

" _It's something you will want to deal with yourself," she persisted. "And they only want to talk to you anyway."_

" _They?"_

" _It's urgent."_

" _Not now Pamela!" Eric the maker commanded._

 _Pam's dramatic vampire sigh was more like a hiss. She was unquestionably loyal to Eric, but had attitude. I don't think she liked me much._

" _Look," she said, "Do you want the crown or not?"_

 _His head turned, leaving my mouth feeling abandoned while his fingers tightened on my hip. I stared up at him, taken aback by the abrupt shift in his mood, where passion had been extinguished by ice cold focus so suddenly._

" _Stay with Sookie until I'm back," he said to his progeny. He looked back down at me, his blue eyes very cool and clear, but somehow also shuttered. "Stay here, Sookie. This won't take long." His mouth brushed my forehead and suddenly he was gone._

 _I think I finally exhaled._

 _Pam closed the office door from where Eric had blinked out of using vampire speed._

" _Well," she said, taking a long, assessing moment to consider me – I was frazzled and one strap of my dress had slipped off my shoulder._

" _Once you pull down the dress, want to braid each other's hair?"_

 _I grimaced, pushing away from the filing cabinet and fixing my strap and skirt back in place._

" _Will Eric be okay? Who's out there?"_

" _No one you need to worry your pretty little head about," she responded drily. Then she actually whipped a nail file out of her pocket and began to tend to her Barbie pink talons, pointedly ignoring me._

 _I didn't bother trying to get around her, she had Vampire strength and a willpower that was entirely her own. There was no way she was letting me out of the office now that Eric had told us both to stay. I felt very helplessly human in that moment and if the bitchy glint in her blue eyes told me anything, she knew it too._

 _Eric was true to his word at least, returning maybe five minutes later._

" _Go Pamela," he said, leaving the door open for her._

 _The nail file disappeared._

" _Bye bye, Sookie," she said, her smarmy, saccharine voice grating on my nerves._

 _Eric ignored her, offering me his hand. "Let's go home."_

" _Are you okay? What did Pam mean about a 'crown'?" I asked, my hand slipping into his. Tiny and warm versus huge and cold. "Do you mean you want to be a vampire king?"_

 _We had at times discussed the intricacies of the vampire governance system and while I knew Eric was a sheriff, I had never sensed any ambition from him to be elevated to king. In fact, he was often dismissive of references to the reign of the current Queen of Louisiana, a vampire apparently called Sophie-Anne._

" _It's not what you think," he said neutrally, although his expression was closed. "My father was a king. I am just the one to avenge him."_

" _Your father? From last millennium?" I persevered. "Tell me more, just like I told you everything about me."_

 _A few months into the relationship, I had been open with him about my freaky mind reading skills. The disclosure had not seemed that weird given he was a vampire aka magical creature himself. After I had told him – of course it had been in bed after sex – he had grabbed me, kissed me deeply and then made love to me with a tenderness that I interpreted as an undead alpha male's way of expressing gratitude at my trust in him._

 _He considered me for what felt like a very long moment, his hand tracing my chin. My heart contracted, desperately wanting to feel the same intimacy as that sweet, trusting moment a few months ago._

" _There are things I have been building up to," he said slowly, carefully. "Things set in motion a long time ago."_

" _Like what?"_

" _Honour, justice, the crown," he listed cryptically. "Even you in a way."_

" _Me?" I frowned. "What exactly do you mean?" My other hand covered his, my fingers entwining around his larger palm._

 _He smiled and my heart leapt into my throat, practically hanging onto whatever he was going to say next. Because it wasn't the smile I was used to, the one that I teased out of him by saying amusing things, or the one just for me that made me melt and throb with wanting. It was a vampire's smile and in direct contrast to the intimacy of when I had explained to him who I was._

 _Eric Northman, the ancient Viking vampire sheriff, was superior, distant and his predatory smile was not even directed at me. He was gloating over something he could see within his reach._

" _Soon I will have everything I want," he said._

 _He smiled like that again._


End file.
